Kings, lovers and fairies!-Hogwarts does drama!
by AnimagOread
Summary: Hogwarts is doing Shakespeares 'A Midsummer Night's Dream
1. Cupid is a knavish lad or Two Bombshells

Harry Potter was ravenous. The famous raven-haired 14 year-old rubbed sleep from behind his glasses and out of his gleaming emerald eyes. He sat down at the Gryffindor table and began to pour a glass of Pumpkin Juice. He looked around the Great Hall and his eyes wandered to the Teachers Table where Snape was sitting as Dumbledore spoke to him in low tones. Harry had a small feeling of warmth wash over him as he saw Snape had on glasses, amplifying his dark eyes.   
  
He blushed, only to himself, trying to repress the feelings that had grown over the year. He knew he shouldn't be attracted to Snape. After all, the man seemed to loathe him with every fiber of his seemingly dark being. However, whenever Harry looked at his muscular body, dark flowing hair and heard his quiet malevolent voice, it was all Harry could to keep under control.   
  
However he was torn. There was another, a Slytherin, a dark, cherubic angel of his rivaled house. Every time he got a glimpse of the slivery blonde hair, pale blue-gray eyes and carefully cleft smirk, he seemed to shrink because of his feelings. Every lazy word that came from his cultured mouth, every torment or sneer sent a secret smile into Harry's heart.   
  
Snape abruptly looked up, staring directly at Harry as he quickly turned and waved at Oliver Wood as he walked in. The Potions teacher quietly looked back to whatever he was reading on the table and Harry continued to look around the room. Dumbledore had stopped talking to Snape and glanced at Harry, a grin and twinkle in his eye as the rest of the houses poured in.  
  
Ron and Hermoine sat next to Harry, and they made idle chatter as they ate. Quietly, McGonagall tapped her glass with her spoon and Dumbledore stood, clearing his throat. Harry sat attentive as he spoke.  
  
"Good morning all. I have a few announcements before classes begin today. First, as you all know, houses are to turn in their nominations for next years Head Boy and Girl. Secondly, this year we will be bringing back the tradition of performing great Wizard plays during the year. If you would like to be involved, please speak to your Head of your House. The play this year will be "A Midsummer Nights Dream" by the great Wizard playwright, William Shakespeare. The director will be our resident thespian and theater expert, Professor Snape."   
  
Hermoine choked on an apple as Ron's jaw dropped. "What in the bloody name of bloody-," he started to exclaim before Percy silenced him with a quick finger to his lips.   
  
Harry grew warm inside. He saw Snape give a superior smile and suppressed the urge to sigh in adoration. He knew in that moment he was going to audition for the play.  
  
"All parts are open and there will be open Auditions Thursday night. That is all." He said, smiling as he sat back down.   
  
Hermoine continued to eat her apple as Ron sighed in exasperation.   
  
"Why don't you just say it, Hermoine?" Her eyes flashed somewhat dangerously and Harry knew what was coming.   
  
"Whatever do you mean, Ron?" she asked in a clipped tone. Harry braced himself as Ron seemed to shrink a little.  
  
"You are going to audition for the play, aren't you?" She smiled at Ron thinly and nodded.  
  
"Yes…and frankly, I hope you will too! Especially you Harry, as I know you will have a lot of talent! And Ron, maybe you could somehow receive some culture from this amazing play." Harry blushed slightly, as Ron looked at the floor. Hermoine seemed satisfied, so they finished their breakfast and made their way to Herbology.   
  
-  
  
That same evening, a bombshell was dropped.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Ron exclaimed as the Gryffindors sat in the common room. Seamus Finnigan threw his head in his hands as Dean Thomas had his mouth hanging open. Hermoine sighed, she knew this would be the reaction to McGonagalls announcement.  
  
The Transfigurations professor had come into the room as Hermoine had been pouring over the script and Harry had secretly been trying to sneak looks at it. Seamus, Ron and Dean were discussing the merits of Snape's acting skills and snickering lowly. She clapped and all the Gryffindors quieted in attention.  
  
"As you all know," Minerva McGonagall said in a clear voice, "Dumbledore announced this morning that Professor Snape will be directing a production of A Midsummer Nights Dream. What you may not know is that I am heading the building of Set Pieces and Wizarding Effects for the production." Harry raised an eyebrow and looked to Hermoine, who shrugged as McGonagall continued, "The house heads called a meeting about an hour earlier to discuss involvement in this project. The idea of mandatory involvement in a house was brought up."   
  
All the young wizards and witches heads snapped up to stare at McGonagall who was unfazed by all this. "It has been decided that both the Slytherin and Gryffindor houses will have mandatory involvement in this production. You do not have to act but then you must be involved technically, understood? Very well, I will leave you alone once more."   
  
And this was about the time that Ron had exclaimed "WHAT?!!?!" and conversation buzzed.  
  
"Frankly, I think it's a wonderful idea," said Hermoine and no one was surprised. Ron wailed, "What am I to be, a ruddy faery?"   
  
Hermoine smiled inwardly, but kept a cool façade. She looked over the wizard script, watching on the front cover as the picture moved, performing scenes from it. Sighing, the young witch could just imagine Ron as Lysander…and if she could manage it, she as Hermia. Although she knew Ron would never admit it, he would be a rather good actor. Funny, loud, and rather attractive.   
  
She watched him from the corner of her eye, as he spoke in tones with Seamus, Dean and Harry. The attraction she felt for him was strong, stronger than anything she had ever felt. Hermoine dreamed that his feelings would reciprocate for her, and maybe this play would be the chance for it. She observed the boys conversation more closely, her eyes now on Harry and noticed he wasn't entirely in the conversation. She knew he would try out for the play, he had the perfect eyes for a young Oberon or even a Puck. Hermoine had never wondered why she wasn't attracted to Harry, and in fact she had a sneaking suspicion that he wasn't keen on girls at all.  
  
Shrugging, she knew she didn't mind. Harry had been and was a wonderful friend to her, and she would support him in anything. Smiling behind reading the script, she knew this play would be good for all of them.  
  
- 


	2. Awake the nimble spirit of Mirth or Snap...

Kings, lovers and fairies! : Chapter Two  
  
Authors note: AUGH!!! HTML CRAP!!! Well, untill i figure it out, all lines with i around them are from the play, okies? GRRR! Thanks for all the positive response!! And please keep reviewing, it's what keeps me writing!!   
To all who wanted to know the pairings in this will be : R/H (ron + hermoine), HP/SS, HP/DM, NL/VC, OW/PW, FW/Ang, GW/Ali, and that should be it, I hope! Figure out the abbriviations for yourself, please!! ^^-AO  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron Weasley was uncomfortable. It was Thursday night, the night of auditions for the Hogwarts production. Fumbling with the piece of parchment in his hand, he ran over the lines he wished to audition for. He had gotten there early, maybe, he hoped desperately, he could audition early and spare the humiliation of his friends seeing him.   
  
There was only one true reason Ron was doing this. A very smart, goregeous, stubborn reason. Hermoine. He seemed to glow at this thought, and stood in front of the door to the dungeon. Stamping his foot impatiently, he froze as he heard footsteps coming closer to him. Turning he saw, coming at him with his back to Ron, Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Malfoy." The other boy turned, a silvery blonde lock falling askew over his pale eyes. Draco's eyes turned to slits and he let out a drawling hiss.  
  
"Weasley…hoping to get to be a low-class worker in this? Oh, I forgot, you already are." He raised an eyebrow, but Ron only narrowed his bright eyes at him.  
  
"Drop it, Malfoy, we all know why were here. Mandatory auditions, of course." Draco seemed satisfied with this answer and only leaned against the cold stone walls, reviewing his audition parchment.   
  
The door to the dungeon still hadn't opened, but Draco and Ron's heads both turned at the sight of the next people coming round the corner. The two boys heard them before they saw them.  
  
"Do you really think anyone else will be here this early, Mione?" Harry asked softly as they rounded the corner and froze at the sight of Draco and Ron.  
  
"Well if it isn't-," Draco began to drawl, but was cut off by a sharp look from Hermoine. He remembered the hard slap he had received a few months previous and only raised one cultured eyebrow at her, before returning to pour over his script.  
  
"Ron!" Hermoine exclaimed, seeming delighted to see him as Ron fidgeted with his audition form. They began to discuss the parts and the play and Ron began to gather who wanted which part. Hermoine definitely wanted the parts of Hermia or Titania, both being strong female leads. Ron couldn't argue, and reddened slightly when he said he wanted the parts of Peter Quince, the workers/actors leader or Lysander, who is in love with Hermia. They were surprised to note that Harry wanted the parts of Oberon or Demetrius, strong, possessive males, but they didn't deny that he would be good in any part. The door opened quietly as Professor Trelawney beckoned the first auditionee in, as the rest of the classes arrived.   
  
  
Severus Snape sat in the middle of the table they had set up in the potions room, for the auditions. They had already seen quite a few people and only a few decisions had been made for casting. Snape had to grudgingly oblige that Ronald Weasley did have talent. As did Hermoine Granger. Although she had wanted the part of Titania, both Snape and McGonagall had agreed that she was more suited to the part of Hermia. They had to indulge Pansy Parkinson, and Snape had almost died from the girls grating voice and little talent for acting. Professor Sprout offered to take her as a publicity worker, and Snape readily agreed. The door opened as they sent Dean Thomas out and Draco Malfoy ambled in.  
  
Snape had been looking forward to this. Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy had been a powerful actor in his time, and Snape hoped he could receive the same from his Slytherin 3rd year. Professor McGonagall looked over the audition form and nodded, "I see, Mr. Malfoy, you wish the part of Oberon? Well, you may begin when ready."   
  
Snape's dark eyes glittered in anticipation. Although he felt no attraction to the boy, unlike another third year he knew, as Draco got ready for the audition he felt a pang of hope for the part of Oberon. He leaned back lazily in his seat as he watched Draco stand for his monologue.   
  
Draco began with a very angry look on his face, his pale eyes flashing dangerously. He shook his head, and began, i "Well, go thy way!"/i He roared across the room, as he narrowed his eyes, sneering i "Thou shalt not from this grove till I TORMENT thee for this injury…"/i he ended in an angry hiss, before his eyes lit up and a dangerous smile slyly crawled over his face,i "My gentle puck, come hither…"./i He rose into the air, using a simple levitation spell as he lay on his front, his face in his hand, pulling on a lock of silvery blonde hair as he spoke mesmerizeingly. i"Thou rememb'rest since once I say upon a promontory and heard a mermaid, on a dolphins back, Uttering such dulcet and harmonious breath…" /i he faded slightly, and sighed, i"That the rude sea grew civil at her song, And certain stars shot madly from their spheres, TO hear the sea-maids music…"./i He lay back and stopped, before lowering to the ground and standing.   
  
Draco flashed a knowing smirk at the professors, and Snape felt pride rise up in him. Professor McGonagall had her mouth open slightly, but before Draco could exit the room, Harry burst in.   
  
"Potter." Snape hissed, watching as the boys eyes widened in shock.  
  
"I-um…I thought Draco was finished…" he offered lamely as Snape bored into the boys bright emerald eyes with his own deep, dark ones.  
  
"You thought wrong, Mr. Potter. For this…" he savored the words, feeling a slight warmth in his body, the boys squirming was rather attractive and lord-knows he was attracted enough to the young Potter, "intrusion, you will be auditioning last."   
  
Harry's eyes flickered angrily, but he complied, hanging his head of soft, ebony hair and nodded, walking out of the room. How Snape wished he could have the boy, wished he didn't have to hate him and wished he wasn't his own 3rd year student. Draco laughed lowly and exited the room as Fred and George Weasley walked in.   
  
~  
  
Ages later, it seemed, it was finally Harry's turn to audition. Hermoine and Ron had stayed with him, as each person had come out, the people in the dungeon hall getting thinner and thinner. He had been slightly entertained by the Twins tale of their audition for the rivals/partners Quince and Bottom, as the twins had told them every one in the room but Snape had laughed aloud. Harry continued to pour over the script and finally it was time for him to go in.  
  
It wasn't that he was nervous about the reading, no, it was more complex than that. Harry could only imagine Snape's dark eyes on him as he moved, and when he had rebuked him, humiliated him, Harry realized it would be very hard to keep his emotions under control. However, he had no choice and took a deep breath as he walked in.   
  
Professor Sprout took Harry's audition form and looked it over, handing it down to the other teachers and finally to Snape. Severus' eyes flickered softly and he leaned back in his chair, as if daring Harry to proceed. The boy took a deep breath and whispered a levitating spell, making him rise in the air on a steady cushion of invisible force. He grabbed his paper and began,   
It seemed as if Harry had transformed into another person. He appeared deep in thought, speaking   
i"That very time I saw, but thou couldst not, Flying between the cold moon and the earth, Cupid! All armed."/i Harry sighed and lounged backwards on his force uphold.i "A certain aim he took at a fair vestal, throned by the west, And loosed his love-shaft smartly from his bow," /i he mimicked pulling an invisible bow from nowhere and lazily shooting it into space. He paused and smiled nostalgically, putting his head in his hand, i"As it should pierce a hundred thousand hearts."/i He let out in a sigh. i"But-,"/i he paused, sitting up, i"I might see young Cupids fiery shaft quenched in the chaste beams of the wat'ry moon, And the imperial vot'ress passed on, In maiden meditation fancy free."/i He smiled thoughtfully, i"Yet…Yet I marked where the bolt of Cupid fell….It fell…"/i he paused again and turned, looking to the side of the room, "i upon a little western flower, Before milk-white, now purple with love's wound, And maidens call it Love-in-idleness…"/i he trailed off and stood suddenly, jumping from his levitation stage and becoming animated as he hunched slightly, i"Fetch me that flow'r, the herb I showed thee once. The juice of it, on sleeping eyelids laid Will make or man or woman madly dote Upon the next live creature that is sees…"/i he smirked and then stopped, turning once again into Harry.  
  
The teachers were speechless. Was this the quiet, somewhat shy boy they knew? Snape was looking at him keenly and Harry blushed slightly, looking down. Suddenly, Severus snapped his fingers and they conferred quietly for a moment before Snape said in a very quiet voice: "Mr. Potter. If you would be so kind to read us this?" Sprout shoved a script out to Harry, the opened to the page as Harry nodded silently and began again, this time a passage from Puck.  
  
i"My fairy lord, this must be done with haste!"/i Harry had now crouched down, looking side to side, his torso twisting slightly, i "For nights swift dragons cut the clouds full fast, And yonder shine Aurora's harbinger;"/i He stood, his face to the ceiling, eyes shining as he jumped in quick movements. i"At whose approach ghosts, wand'ring here and there, troop home to churchyards; damned spirits all that in crossways and floods have burial, already to their wormy beds are gone."/i Harry's voice grew subdued but his head rose higher, eyes to the sky as he lifted a hand and moved it slowly from one side of the room to the other,i "For fear lest day should look their shames upon, They willfully themselves exile from light, And must for aye consort with black-browed night…"./i He ended in a whisper, his gleaming eyes still on the ceiling while the teachers took to catch their breath.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Potter. We will let you all know when the cast list has been posted." Harry stared, only once into the deep dark eyes and nodded, before leaving the room. 


	3. How quick such bright things come to con...

Chapter Four: So quick bright things come to confusion...  
  
A/N: 'Lo all!! It's Animag, and sorry the chapter's so short! I promise it's the SHORTEST one, okay? Thank's for all the positive reviews, this means you: Punkie, thecoffiebringer, Ruka, Jenni, osti, Ashi, ILLK and my wonderful friend and idea-giver (And fellow S Pride!) Liz! And to ..., you'll just have to keep reading! Please don't get turned off ^_~! Hope you enjoy it, and KEEP REVIEWING! It keeps me writing!!! :)-AO  
  
  
~  
  
The next day, the class of Gryffindors and Slytherins clamored down to the dungeon, each wildly wondering about the cast list. That morning at breakfast, Dumbledore had announced that it would be posted for all interested parties. Conveniently, Snape had not been at breakfast. Harry, Hermoine, and Ron were at the head of the pack, with Draco behind them, a smirk in his eyes.   
  
Snape observed this all from his dark hiding spot in the dungeon hall. He smiled, a flitter of a smirk across his face, as they saw the parchment magically attached to the dungeon door. Hermoine blushed, grinning and surprisingly hugged Ron. He grudgingly admitted that they would make a perfect Lysander and Hermia. He knew Harry would be surprised, but Snape smiled again…not a superior smirk or malicious grin, but only a soft one as he thought of his deep emerald eyes. He would be the perfect Puck, an imp, a troublemaker with the soul of a poet. There would be a problem though, with his eyes….oh well, he would deal with that later.  
  
He remembered the cast list went as follows: (A/N: I couldn't decide where else to put it! A welll-AO)  
  
Theseus-Percy Weasley  
Lysander-Ron Weasely  
Demetrius-Seamus Finnigan  
Hermia-Hermoine Granger  
Helena-Lavender Brown  
Philostrate-Lee Jordan  
Quince-Fred Weasely  
Bottom-George Weasley  
Flute-Neville Longbottom  
Snout-Vincent Crabbe  
Snug-Gregory Goyle  
Starveling-Dean Thomas  
Hippolyta-Penelope Clearwater  
Oberon-Draco Malfoy  
Titania-Cho Chang  
Puck-Harry Potter  
Peaseblossom-Ginny Weasley  
Mustardseed-Pavarti Patel   
  
At the end of list was a notice in Snapes elegant, black writing.   
  
Rehearsal schedule will be given out during potions to the different cast members. For those who auditioned and were NOT included on the list, your crew assignments will be handed to you in my class as well. Our technical director and director of stage management will be Professor Lupin, and stage managing this production will be Oliver Wood. The head of technical lighting, sounds and wizarding effects is Professor McGonagall, Set pieces and properties is Professor Sprout and Costuming is Professor Trewlaney. Costume Mistresses will be Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson. Pansy Parkinson will be in charge of publicity as well as sales.   
  
Prof. Snape  
  
He watched Draco's smug smile and Harry's bewilderment, first choosing to focus his attention on how he was going to get them to act well against each other. Puck and Oberon were comrades, friends, closer than that even…Ah, well he would figure it out first day of rehearsal. And then there was the matter of Potter. The moment he saw him walk into the audition room, sparkling green eyes slightly magnified behind the round glasses, and tousled ebony hair (much like his own) falling into his face, he knew he had found someone with the capabilities to play an otherworldly ambassador. He imagined it perfectly, young Potter the sprite of the woods, his lean yet slightly sculpted body working animatedly as he acted. Pity it was, that Snape couldn't tell the young boy how he felt or even act somewhat courteous around him. Perhaps he would try it during rehearsal.   
  
~ 


	4. How now spirit or a bit of explanation

Kings, Lovers and fairies-Chapter 4-How now spirits or a little bit of explanation  
  
Authors Note: Okay okay! Start throwing things! ::doesn't bother to duck as vegetables hit her:: I know, I know! I should be sent to Azkaban but I had to write something else for a while, but don't worry! Parts should be more regular! This is going to be a bit of a boring part, but it needs to be done. If you all already know about the play, I suppse you could skip it but you miss out on SLASH!! Beautiful SLASH! Alright, I'll get off the pedestal and thanks to ALL WHO REVIEWED! KEEP IT UP!!! Luv ya-AO  
  
  
Hermoine spoke in hushed tones as they sat in their respective seats for potions. Draco looked particularly triumphant, Ron couldn't keep himself from smiling and Hermoine was having trouble not blushing. In fact, the only person not really happy with their role was Pansy Parkinson, who hadn't gotten a part at all! Harry however, looked rather confused.   
  
"Why…?" he would ask, but only trail off, his bright green eyes a bit troubled. Hermoine did her best to put his feelings to rest.  
  
"Harry, you will be a wonderful Puck! He's a bit of a mischief-maker, you know, and your eyes are perfect for him! Although I don't know what Snape is planning to do about your glasses….Oh well! He's such an imp! Second only to Oberon….well…oh, dear…" She had forgotten how Draco had gotten Oberon. She hoped that Harry and he's relationship would have little effect on the play. As Ron opened his mouth to say something, Snape swept into the room, silent and dark as always.   
  
The class sat in rapt attention, still focusing on the play at hand. Snape arranged some papers and books on his desk and turned, his robes and cloaks billowing and pooling onto the cold stone floor. He observed them all with flickering eyes. Pulling something from his leathery bag, he held it tightly in palm.  
  
"This," he said in the ever-present quiet tone he used, "Is William Shakespeare's A Midsummer Nights Dream. Which, you all are parts of. And, which I am directing. Now…" he paused, stepping around the room, "I will pass you each a parchment sheet and I have already handed out schedules to Mr. Wood to place in the common rooms. Our first rehearsal is tonight, and you can see the rest on the schedule. Not all of you are needed for all rehearsals, so please read carefully." He sat on the edge of his desk, smoothly straightening his large cloak as he studied them each. Hermoine assumed that they weren't going to do anything with Potions today, so quietly she placed her cauldron off her desk and her books in her bag. Snape's deep eyes flicked to her, boring into her as he raised an eyebrow. Growing pale, she began to reach a quivering hand back down before he said, "Ms. Granger, ENOUGH!" The entire class turned to look at her and he finally said softly, "If you would all please follow Granger's example. We will be speaking about the play today, and perhaps we may have time for some potions. However, I insist you put them away." Ron's mouth dropped open, and Harry quickly did as he was told as Draco gave a triumphant grin.  
  
"Now, before Ms. Granger you say anything, does anyone know the premises of this play?" Hermoine fought with herself not to raise her hand and was surprised to note that Draco's hand shot up and Harry's hand slowly crawled into the air, his emerald eyes downcast. Snape, his eyes flickering between the two of them, thought for a moment before saying finally, "I see that Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter both would like to share. How about we give Draco a chance first?" Draco flashed a smirk towards Harry, whose eyes gleamed.  
  
"It's all about love that goes awry and the plans to get them back. All in one night, all of this chaos occurs that centers around four couples. Even the magical creatures are crazy, all in pursuit of love, affection, desire, jealousy, bitterness and trickery. It's a rather funny story actually." Snape nodded, obviously impressed and he waved a hand towards Harry.  
  
"Well, um, I agree with what Draco said. There's these two sets of lovers, Lysander and Hermia, Demetrius and Helena, and well, Hermia and Lysander love each other, truly, but Demetrius has fallen in love with Hermia, and left Helena in the dust. He's kind of fickle, but after some magic goes awry, all the lovers are mixed up. And then there are Titania and Oberon, who fight all the time, but love each other. Oberon is insanely jealous because Titania has something she wants. And Oberon is a possessive, dominating male, but Titania is a strong female and she knows she can have whatever she wants. However, Oberon tricks her into falling in love with …well, then I would ruin the surprise…" Harry noted that Snape had been studying him strongly, nodding slightly with the words he spoke. Finally, the potions professor said in the quiet tone, "Well, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter both have it right. It's a tale about love, and some of the more insane things that happen when love goes awry." He began to prowl the front of the dungeon, observing each student in turn and waving a hand casually for Draco and Harry to sit down.  
  
"I suppose we should start with those who start it all. The play takes place in Athens, of course, where Theseus, who is played by Percy, is preparing for his nuptial. Or, for those of you who are a tad more thick, for his wedding. Theseus is a proud man, and he's also very noble and impartial. He cares about his civil duties, but some would wonder if his choice when getting married is right. Which brings us to his wife-to-be, Hippolyta. Hippolyta was the amazon queen, and is easily bored by the city life of Athens, however she is working on loving Theseus." He stopped walking again and sat down on the edge of his desk.  
  
"Now, I know that Ms. Granger and Mr. Weaseley are portraying the lovers Hermia and Lysander? Would either of you like to share light on their role?" He asked in a cool, slightly interested tone.   
  
Hermoine spoke up right away, "Well, Hermia is a young woman who is deeply in love with Lysander, and is not supposed to be. Her father has arranged a marriage between her and another man, Demetrius, who adores her but she hates him. Her father brings all three of them to the Duke and he tells her she must make a decision. Live in chastity, marry Demetrius or if she doesn't do either she will have to die. So she and Lysander have to run away. Hermia is smart, sensitive and sweet, she loves Lysander with all her being and she cares for her friend Helena, who loves Demetrius."  
  
"I think that will do, Ms. Granger. Mr. Weasley?" Snape asked, boring into Ron.   
  
"Well, uh," Ron began, fumbling for words as the class stared at him, "Lysander's in love with Hermia, and well, he, at the time, is enemies with Demetrius. He's not the most clever person, but he realizes that they have to get out of Athens or their love will die. He makes plans to go to an Aunts and they escape into the forest that night. Well, Puck mistakes him for someone else and he's tricked into falling in love with Helena and things get rather confusing." Ron seemed satisfied with this and Snape sat them down with a wave of his hand.   
  
"Both very good descriptions, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger. However, I have decided to explain the rest of the characters to you as I'm not sure all of you have the backgrounds. Along with this pair, there are another pair of lovers, Demetrius and Helena." He stood and strode towards Seamus and Lavender. "But, at the beginning of the play, Demetrius is sick of Helena and Helena is lovestruck. Demetrius, well he's cunning, smart, cocky and utterly fickle. He can't stay with the same girl for more than a week, and he doesn't care if he's hateful to Helena as we'll see in their first scene in the forest. Poor Helena, though," Harry choked at Snape using the word poor, "She thinks that something must be wrong with her and she's terribly jealous of Hermia for being so beautiful to ensnare Demetrius. And, all of these feelings come out eventually." He gave a grim smile and the class followed him with their eyes.   
  
"Now, we'll continue with the other mortals in Athens. The workers. Or, the truly comic relief. The leaders of this band are Quince and Bottom, two of the smarter ones who are always at odds with each other. Bottom tends to be more dramatic and attention grabbing while Quince is always trying to get him to stop being so dramatic. The others, Snout, Snug, Starveling and Flute know that they're not very good and do not really want big parts. However, they are recruited and have no choice. Snug is by far the dimmest of the bunch and seems to justify his non-involvement by his…well his stupidity. Snout thinks he is smarter than he truly is and quickly gets tripped up because he can't hold up his smarts when tested. And Starveling is well, he's clumsy and not comfortable doing the play the workers end up doing. Flute, by far, has the most absurd part as he is forced to play the woman in the play the workers do, as he is somewhat girly and whiny." Snape actually let out a smile as Neville rolled his eyes in an ashamed smile. "However, these workers tend to get all the laughs in the play as their play quickly falls apart and all their characters quickly lose face." He walked around the room once more, aware that he had all the attention and eyes in the room as he fingered the cover of the script in his hands. Stopping by Harry, he said in a somewhat mystic, soft voice.   
  
"Now we get to the interesting ones…The creatures of the forest, the faeries, elves and magic creatures. The leaders of this other world, the king and queen Oberon and Titania and their impish, mischievous prince, pawn and servant Puck. Oberon, who is the fairy king is the type of male who takes thrones rather than inherits them. He's strong, powerful, and exceedingly proud, arrogant and quick to envy. He loves his world, he loves the beautiful creatures, the frightening ones and he loves to control it. And, even though you couldn't guess, he loves Titania. Now the only problem with this is that Titania knows exactly how to get him angry and riled, and she has done something that has put the entire fairy world into chaos. Her little boy, a changeling, is wanted by Oberon and she won't give the boy to him. She is also very proud and very beautiful, men tell myths of her, people dream of her and she is the epitome of the fairy kingdom. But she is mad at him and refuses to give him to her. Now, caught in the middle of all this is Puck." He stared pointedly at Harry who was gazing at him with bright, attentive green eyes. As if he had suddenly realized what he was doing, Harry quickly looked at his desk and Snape felt an inner flame of pleasure as he watched the boy blush down at the desk. "Puck, he's smart. He's clever, cunning, and very, very mischievous. And he lives to serve Oberon, and loves to be around him. His trickery makes the faery king laugh and he loves to fool with the lives of mortals. And on this night of love, anger, arrogance and escape, Puck manages to fool around with it immensely. Also, although you wouldn't guess it, Puck is a romantic and he has a heart. He's saddened to see Helena being spurned by Demetrius and thinks he can help out. However, he ends up in trouble when Oberon realizes what happens. Along with the leaders of the faery world are Titania's four faery ladies, Peaseblossom, Moth, Mustardseed and Cobweb. However, as none of them are in this class, we can skip them." The class stared up at him, enthralled and he quickly reverted to his old, Potion master self.   
  
"We've spent enough time on characters, and now I will pass out your scripts. Get them as your name is called." He pulled a stack out and pulled his cast list towards him as he sat at his desk.   
  
"Brown, Lavender-Helena," He began and slowly the pile got smaller, and as he came to the last name he had he gave an inner smile.  
  
"Ah, Potter, Harry-Puck." Harry made his way to the desk, and Snape picked up the script and handed it to Harry, so as to have their hands brush lightly. It was obvious the tiny jolt that had gone through the younger man and he stared as Harry retreated back towards his desk.   
  
"It appears we have run out of time. Please be on time for rehersal this evening, and bring your scripts! If you're technically involved, please check with Oliver Wood to see if you are needed at tonights technical meeting. He watched, his eyes on Potter's tousled hair, as they exited the room.  
  
-  
  
Harry had let Ron and Hermoine go ahead of him, joking and speaking in cautious yet excited tones, Harry didn't want to disrupt the budding relationship. Sighing, he took a shaky step out of the dungeon door and whirled as he heard the hiss-  
  
"Potter." Pale eyes melted out of the darkness and Draco stood in front of him, hands in his pockets as he smirked at Harry.  
  
"My little Puck…like your part Potter? I certainly like having a servant.." he drawled out as he came closer and Harry, for once, had no growling retort. "What? Nothing to say? Being a faery king is better than I thought. I can be controlling and no one can get mad." He began to saunter past Harry, and ran his tongue over his soft, pale lips.  
  
"See you tonight Harry…and I mean at rehersal." He raised an eyebrow and swept from the dark hall of the dungeons as Harry collapsed against the wall, breathing very, very heavily.  
  
- 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Blueprints, fabrics, and pictures of the past or Love speaks not with the eyes but with the mind…  
  
Authors Note- Okay, OKAY, I'm sorry! I'm writing fiendishly but I continue to delete things so I'm sorry for not updating. Fluff is addictive, you know! ~*dodges various objects*~ But thank you to all reviewers! Keep it up! Tell me you want more, tell me it sucks, tell me Snape would be so hot in leather pants and black birch crown! (A glimpse into the future) All Fred/Angelina + George/Alicia shippers rejoice! And as always, enjoy!  
  
-  
  
  
  
-  
  
Blueprints were scattered all along the ground, various photographs, parchment scraps and sketches over the scuffed, black stage floor. Professor Remus Lupin looked over the assorted bits and pieces, not in the least bit unsettled by the rapidly pacing Professor Snape who stared down at the patchy quilt of paper. Stiffening slightly he walked to his dragonhide bag and pulled a thick black book out of hit, which Lupin saw to be a magical photoalbum as Snape stuck it out at him.  
  
"I believe," he said softly as he examined a piece of parchment that Minerva had drawn him, "That you will recognize that." Lupin smiled as he accepted the rugged album and opened it up to a picture of many familiar faces, some waving, some smiling, some winking, some grinning in front of him. There were four girls, one looking very familiar with long, reddish brown hair laughing as glitter fell from her, boys falling over each other, winking and pulling faces, and three who he wanted to reach out and touch. The two ebony haired young men, one tall, lean and brooding, his shoulderlength hair pulled back in a loose ponytail, gave a rare smirk at the camera, his arm around the shorter haired one; his tousled black hair slightly hiding two protruding horns as he grinned and gave a small wave, his glasses momentarily stuck in his hair. Both of the dark boys had kohl smudged around their eyes, the long one more so, and glitter and spark was slicked down the short one. Next to them, giving a bashful smile as he held onto a clipboard, was a younger version of himself, Remus Lupin, dressed in a black short-sleeved T-shirt and jeans. It was a picture of the cast of another production of the play, a production performed over 20 years ago.  
  
"Is this…?" he asked, carefully fingering through the rest of the photographs. He stopped on one of his younger self laughing as a younger Severus, the boy with the long ponytail, rolled his eyes and glared. Snape pulled his robe off, revealing a fore-arm length T-shirt and dark slacks, as he sat across from Lupin and eyed the book.  
  
"Yes…our production. Yes it's James, you, I and Lily. I thought we could use some of the elements. It was a good production, so we might as well…" he murmured in his soft voice. As they stared at schematics and sketches Snape had drawn out, Lupin only half-listened. He hadn't thought about that summer for a long time. He couldn't even remember why they had been at Hogwarts, but it had only been himself and James out of the Mauraders. And, like the play itself, the production had found, lost, and brought lovers into it's tangled web of fantasy and mischief. It had been…well, not before Voldemort, but before James and Lily, before thoughts of Harry, before the true Darkness had come. The summer before their 7th year…Snape had been a Death Eater, had already become a double agent.  
  
He was interrupted out of his reverie when McGonagall strode in from the secret passageway that led from a door in the Great Hall. She nodded at the both of them when Snape began his explanations for scenery, as he had already discussed costuming with Trelawney and she was in the dressing rooms. They could see the forest, enchanted, underworld, dark and glistening as he explained it, Athens would be there for the first scenes and then slowly be pulled away as the forest seemed to grow. Lots of vines, a raised platform that they would attach to a tree, a higher level, and flowers and plants everywhere, fake and real. One large, white overflowing flower, dripping like heart and white streams, for Titania's bower that would bloom and cover her, areas for entrances, and-  
  
"Are you sure Harry could handle it?" Lupin stared at the picture Snape was talking about, James as Puck hanging from a thick vine in the scenes introducing the faery kingdom, lounging and hanging off of the platform and certain vines.  
  
"If his father could-," Snape hissed calmly and McGonagall interjected.  
  
"We'll ask him. He should be quite capable." At this Lupin saw the main door burst open and Oliver Wood fly through the door, looking flustered and red as he scrambled down next to Lupin.  
  
"Sorry, sorry, sorry…" he mumbled, rubbing at a red mark on his ear and Lupin peered out the door to see a shock of red hair and the glint of glasses retreating as Oliver pushed his now unruly hair out of his face. Snape glared at him, and McGonagall only shrugged. "Alicia and Angelina are in the costume room…" he said, breathless, and they got back to their meeting.  
  
-  
  
Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet examined photographs, drawings, and notes that Trelawney had given them before she fell into one of her lapses. Picking up a quill with bright blue ink on it, Alicia began to sketch out ideas for costumes as Angelina went around the room examining all the fabrics.  
  
Leather, satin, silks, cotton, denim, sparkly-shimmering gauze lay on tables, sat in piles, hung from hooks. Wire was coiled in strong bits, flapping potions, screening, jewels lay everywhere for wings, even a list of charms for bewitching them. Horns, tails, fur, hooves, silken flowers, overflowing white sheets lay everywhere, and Angelina wandered the forest of them all, feeling the texture beneath her fingers as they waved casually, flapping and flowing as she walked by or under them.  
  
"We are going to have a lot of work here," she breathed as Alicia looked up at her with a soft smile. Abruptly they both whipped around to a pile of clean, cream colored shifts that first had coughed and then had the top of a redhead grow from it.  
  
"Out," Angelina growled and Fred Weasley along with his twin popped out from the pile.  
  
"Oi Angelina! Just coming to see how the preparations are coming…" Fred grinned at her as she fought to keep the smile off of her face as she stood with a hand on her hip at him. George and Alicia were gazing lovingly across the room at each other as Fred approached her.  
  
"I haven't sno-I mean, seen you in ages," He said innocently and she shook her head at him.  
  
"Ages meaning our snog after lunch?" He waggled his eyebrows at her, his eyes sparkling as she smiled softly at him. "Alright, but only a quick snog then.." Alica and George had already begun to go at it, passionately touching lips, each set caressing over ears and neck as they held each other. Alicia drew Fred close and they began to kiss, cautiously at first, each biting anothers lip gently as they continued in the quiet costume room.  
  
- 


	6. Chapter 6-Wings and no eyes figure uneed...

Chapter 6-Wings and no eyes figure uneedy haste  
  
Authors Note: Rant, rave, flame! Please do! If the romance and slashiness in this is crapola please tell me what I do wrong so I can fix it! Hope you do enjoy, and you know, if the slash is good. -*AO  
  
6  
  
-  
  
The stage was a buzz as Lupin calmly entered, sitting crosslegged on the floor next to Oliver, Percy, Ernie MacMillan, Padma Patel, and several others who were involved in building and growing the sets for the play. He noticed Fred and George shooting grins at Angelina and Alicia who were by Trewlaney and smiled gently as Percy and Oliver would smile and flush at each other shyly.  
  
If the play was about love, Lupin thought, it was nothing compared to the production. A spell seemed to be over any cast and crew he had ever worked with, and it was true with this one. Ron and Hermoine, the Twins and Alicia and Angelina, Oliver and Percy, all shot each other tiny looks when no one was watching. It had been the same twenty years before, replace Harry with James and Draco with Severus. At this Lupin gave a frown, he had never bothered to inform Harry of Snape and his fathers relationship. He had not seen it important and apparently, neither did anyone else. He was, however, very interested in Severus' and Harry's feelings towards each other. That was the biggest puzzle of all.  
  
At that point it was seven o'clock, as Ginny Weasley and her friend, Kyra Espern giggled in, and Severus prowled onto the stage, commanding everyone's attention and the speaking stopped.  
  
The stage itself was somewhere behind the Great Hall. Just as staircases had a habit of disappearing, so did the stage at inopportune moments. There were several secret passages towards it, one behind a Knight in the Great Hall, one in each of the common rooms, and the main entrance was a door that had a staircase leading towards it, slightly by the kitchens. The stage itself was large and black, behind the back wall sat the property and small sets room, behind that the costuming room, and all around scaffolding and catwalks. Snape began to speak in his low tone.  
  
"Alright, everyone quiet." He was more mellowed out, Lupin noticed, and seemed more relaxed as well, "I'm going to be working with Theseus, Hippolyta, Egeus, Hermia, Lysander, Demetrius, and Helena. Oberon, Puck, Titania and the rest of the fairies I'd like you to stand by in case we have time for you. The rest of you, please proceed into the costume room and from there they will direct you, if necessary, to the properties room. If you get down, you may head back to your common rooms. Understood? Then please lets begin." The room grew into an excited buzz, the young actors and actresses nervously curling and folding the scripts. Lupin turned, catching Oliver whispering something into Percy's ear and they both broke away, blushing furiously.  
  
"Oliver, I'd like you running between crews, picking up sheets, et cetera. I'll stay out here today to mark cues. Is that alright with you?"  
  
"Per-Perfectly fine, Professor," Oliver breathed, as Percy hastily walked over to where Ron, Hermoine, Lee Jordan, Penelope Clearwater, Lavender Brown and Roger Davies stood around Snape. Alicia and Angelina, along with Trelawney determinedly walked towards the costume room, while he heard a large bang and a puff of purple smoke burst into bloom on the side that McGonagall was using. Lupin laughed, grabbed his magical script in a binder and took his recording quill out, sitting casually against a wall where Snape was talking, rather calmly in his opinion, to the cast.  
  
"Now Lee," he began firmly but grew sarcastic, "As much as I know this will be hard for you, I need you to have a very strong stage presence, really," he said the word disgustedly, "Ham it up, will you?" Lee waggled his eyebrows and Lavender and Hermoine giggled simultaneously. "Now, I trust you have all read the script?" They all nodded and Lupin watched as Oliver doggedly nodded at something Professor Sprout was telling him. "Good. We shall review slightly and then go through the script and hopefully run through it a few times. Sit down." Snape quietly sat on the ground, revealing a button up black shirt and slacks, causing them to go speechless.  
  
"Now, Hermoine," Ron's eyes just about flew from their sockets and Hermoine stiffened. This had been the first time Snape had called her anything but Know-it-all, busybody, or Ms. Granger, "Why are you here and what are you feeling?"  
  
"Well-I-," this was slightly too much for Hermoine but Ron, very slowly, moved his hand over to sit on her thigh and she gave him a questioning look. He blushed but Hermoine continued, "I guess Hermia is here because she doesn't want to marry Demetrius and her father is making her. She loves Lysander, but the Duke tells them both they must stop or Hermia will die or be forced into a nunnery. I'm quite upset." Snape nodded.  
  
"A bit of an understatement, I'd say. Mr-, ah, Ron. What are you thinking during all this?" Snape pulled out his small glasses and observed him as Ron's eyes bugged again.  
  
"Wel-I mean, that is, uh-," Hermoine smiled gently and repeated the gesture of putting her hand on Ron's thigh. He went quite red but took a deep breath and continued, "I'm kind of mad, you know? Really, I love Hermoi-I mean, Hermia. Yes, Hermia, and well they want to take her away from me. I hate Demetrius, I even make fun of him because of him and Hermia's father. Then we decide to run away." Snape nodded solemnly and the group relaxed slightly.  
  
Professor Sprout was showing Cho Chang how to make the Magical Heliotrope bloom with a spell as Oliver collected folders filled with pictures of plants. He shot Cho a sympathetic look as the heliotrope gave a great shake and wilted. She was doing double duty as Titania, and as a great student of Herbology she had decided to work with Professor Sprout on the scenery. Oliver balanced the great pile he carried, bringing them over to Lupin who was carefully listening to Snape tell them directions, "Right now, Hermia you'll try and walk towards Lysander but your father and Demetrius step in front of you. Penelope, make sure you respond to everything in this scene-," and Oliver hurried into the costume room and banged right into-  
  
"Fred! George!" Oliver exclaimed, gasping for breath and the twins helped him to his feet as Angelina and Alicia explained a costume to poor Neville Longbottom, who slumped when they told him he would be in drag.  
  
"'Lo Oliver! How're you?" Fred asked as George patted him on the back.  
  
"More importantly, how's things with our brother?" George asked lowly. Oliver looked surprised and shot from his chair.  
  
"Since when're you so interested? I thought you weren't into that sort of thing." Oliver looked cross and Fred and George smiled broadly.  
  
"Big-Head brother told us how upset he was. He thought he hurt you with that love-bite-,"  
  
"After all, it was us who told him how to love-bite-,"  
  
"So we'd just like to keep an eye on you two." At that moment Angelina hurriedly crossed over and pulled them away.  
  
"Oh! Oliver! Right, you want some of the check marks and such. Well then, come with me," She led him away from the twins, who began to talk to Neville and Dean and said to him quietly, "Don't worry Oliver, it was us who taught them to love-bite."  
  
Harry, on the other hand, was sitting on a stool between bunches of wings and a pile of leather. He sighed, running a hand through his touseled hair as he watched the boys and girls flirt and giggle with each other. He felt at a piece of fabric and jumped when he felt a voice at his shoulder.  
  
"Oh Potter," it was Draco, and he pulled Harry behind the pile of wings. "Miss me?" Harry backed away and Draco looked pouty.  
  
"Oh shove off, Malfoy." He began to leave but stopped, feeling heat rush through him as Draco grabbed his arm.  
  
"Potter. Stay here," he teased and Harry turned to say something. Draco smiled softly at him before he darted forward and gently kissed Harry, exploring and pulling on his upper lip. He backed away as Harry stood, his eyes still closed and amazedly fluttered them open. The emerald eyes flickered, watching Draco carefully before he slumped against another pile.  
  
"Um, well..." Draco narrowed his eyes.  
  
"You really don't know when to shut up, do you Potter?" He moved in closer and this time it was Harry who kissed first, soft lips meeting and parting each other, tugging at the upper and lower lips. There was a gentle exploration with their tongues, meeting and tasting before Harry moved down Draco's cheek and onto his neck slightly.  
  
"For someone who's never done this before, Potter, you really are quite good." He breathed and Harry smiled bashfully.  
  
"Harry!" Angelina's voice called and Harry looked wildly around before running out from behind the pile and Draco took in a deep breath, with a satisfied smile. Angelina quietly measured Harry, looking at her sketches and Trelawney held swatches of fabric and flowers and gauze up against him.  
  
"Has anyone seen Draco?" Alicia asked, annoyed. Harry flushed and looked at the floor as she said it and Draco appeared from behind a pile to stand next to Alicia.  
  
"Right. I'll just measure you then and Professor Trelawney will do swatches against you." She pulled a tape measure out and began to measure him as Harry listened intently.  
  
"Draco, we're thinking a very dark scheme for you. Probably some kind of leather or satin or something along those lines," Trelawney said mistily and held up leather against his pale arm. Harry felt heat grow in him and quickly escaped the room as Draco smiled at him.  
  
Snape got through his first scene, with many notes towards Lavender, Ron, and Penelope. He slightly applauded Hermoine and Angelina and Alicia got all the principals fitted. The next rehearsal was slated for tomorrow night. 


	7. Chapter 7- Not for thy fairy kingdom...A...

Chapter 7-Not for thy fairy kingdom  
  
Authors Note- Thanks for all the response! I typed like a madwoman to get this Chapter out, so I apologize profusely for the mistakes or terrible writing. Don't worry, don't worry! Harry will be with Snape, I PROMISE!! That's the point of this story, H/S Slash Machine!!! And I just think Oliver/Percy is so cute, so it is, along with many others, a teeny side path. Yes, Draco is a prat, and don't worry! There's a surprise in here that I think you'll like. Sorry if Snape is OOC, and if I'm doing rehearsals poorly. Just tell me and I'll try and fix it! (P.S. To any Snape-Ficcers out there, if you like please submit fic to my new Snape archive at [1]http://shiversnape.tripod.com/shiver.html -It's quite new now and the scheme isn't quite done, esp. graphics so don't judge a book by its cover!) Keep reviewing!-*AO  
  
Note: Also BIG HUGE ALOHOMORA Thankers to :Tidmag, Prophetess of Hearts, F, Lise, Joy M., sevi snape, Ja'kai, and the others mentioned in Chapter 30! All of these are in no particular order and these are the most recent reviewers. ~*huggles to you all and cheers to you for liking Slash and Snape so much~*  
  
-  
  
The next day the workers had lunch rehearsal with Snape and the Gryffindors noticed less animosity between their own and Slytherin house during Potions as well as less antipathy from Snape. The Gryffindors who had to be down for additional fittings or stage time met in the Common Room a half hour before rehearsal. Harry obviously hadn't told anyone about him and Malfoy.  
  
It wasn't that he disliked it; no, the kissing obviously was amazing. They had met after rehearsal the first night and done it for a half an hour. Draco was experienced. Harry chewed on his lip as he thought about it more, it was only that there was no feeling in it. There was passion in it, fervent and hot and pure, but there was no mutual like or love or care. It was quite disconcerting. Ron and Hermoine came to see them off, each standing unusually close to each other, smiling embarrasedly if they met eyes. Ginny gave him a wan smile and they began to walk down to the stage, both very quiet, Fred, George, Neville, Seamus and Dean (who both had matching hickeys) showed up after them as they waited in the quiet on the stage. A extraterrestrial voice floated to them from the costume room and said, "In here please!" The gaggle of them approached and discovered Cho Chang and Kyra Espern and Pavarti Patel, who were each respectively playing Cobweb and Mustardseed. Moth was a  
tiny first year who apparently hadn't shown up yet. Snape sat on a stool, observing Harry quietly. Harry tried to give a small smile but Snape looked away and he stared towards the floor, rebuked.  
  
"Professor Snape and I would like to see some tests very quickly before rehersal so Harry, the fairies and Cho and Draco please come here. Alicia will take care of the rest of you." Angelina beckoned them forward and they separated from the rest of the group. Professor Trewlaney grabbed a large bundle of something or other as Angelina spoke and lined them up, in order, Kyra, Pavarti, Ginny, Cho, Draco and Harry, who was closest to Snape.  
  
"Okay then, we'd like to test wings and other prosthesis. All the girl fairies will have some sort of wings, although they may vary. Sometimes they will be enchanted, others will not so you will have to get used to them. Harry? We're going to make you up with some horns, alright? And bear in mind there will be a lot of makeup. Basically, what we're thinking is..." Snape observed this all as Trewlaney draped the 4 main fairies (the first year stumbled in late, earning a dark look from Snape) in wire frames of enchanted wings, one rounded, one spiky, one very like wings, and one quite curvy. She then took Cho and showed her the design, huge, angelic, otherwordly wings that she would have to manuever. Cho smiled and took it all in stride as Angelina cast a narrow eye on Draco who looked smug.  
  
"You are going to be in leather, so make sure you can move around. Lots of black, Malfoy." She warned him and moved to Harry, smiling.  
  
"Harry, hun, there will be two small horns we will put in, right about-," she put her fingers just on the edge of his hairline, "-here." Professor Snape looked up and observed him.  
  
"We'll also take care of your glasses, for the performances you will not need them. We can spell your eyes." He paused as Angelina gathered the frames from the girls' backs and said, "Is that all Trelawney? We have a lot to do."  
  
"As I foresaw," but by the time she had uttered it they were already onto the stage. Remus Lupin and Oliver Wood sat deep in conversation, lounging on the floor when they entered. Raised bits of stage stood everywhere and a thick rope hung from the ceiling.  
  
"As I would like these parts of the play to be quite memorable, we will be starting big and bold. I want you to use all aspects of the stage, especially you Potter. If you haven't noticed," he gave him a pointed look and Harry looked away, ashamed. Snape seemed to soften, at least Lupin noticed. "Well, I'd especially like you to try and use the rope when we go through the script. I assume you all have a firm grasp of your characters, as that is why I have chosen you from the part. Please sit down, I'd like to go over stage directions."  
  
What followed was an immense undertaking of feverish notes by Draco, Harry and Lupin especially. Professor Snape was quite specific in his instructions, for example:  
  
"Now Oberon, a few beats after Peaseblossom says her line you will enter in quite leonine." At which everyone needed an explanation for leonine.  
  
Or:  
  
"Puck, remember, you are alive! You are the spirit of youth and mischief. Before you say anything I want you sneaking all over the stage, jumping and making a grand entrance." Or, "Titania, you are powerful! Make it known, now." Or, "Fairies you are ready to serve." And especially to Lupin, "Bring up the lights...Sprout these vines, cue jungle, bring the flowers up," etc. The magic quill he held over the enlarged version of his script scribbled furiously as all the actors fought to keep up.  
  
Finally they were through as Snape skipped over the small scene in between all the fairy action and between scenes and they were ready to go.  
  
"Alright, now I want emotion! Just have a go as it is and then we'll work on it." He nodded grimly, as if expecting the worst and sat on the floor by Lupin, today wearing a black zip up hoodie.  
  
Everyone set their jaws, Draco gave a superior as they waited around off stage. Snape had told them the fairies were to enter first, some flying, lounging and giggling and stretching in what he called, `provocative' poses. Ginny, Kyra, Pavarti and Eden, the first year whispered something to each other and Kyra walked to one of the raised set pieces, and sat on it, turning over and laying on her stomach, her arms lackadaisically hanging over the side as she lay her head on her arm. Eden twirled in, doing gentle dance turns and ending in a heap on the ground, giggling slightly. Pavarti and Ginny each entered at the same time, Ginny creeping behind Kyra and Pavarti stumbling in, as they all moved around, stretching and laying over the set, crawling along the ground like enchanted animals. At this point, Harry decided he'd better enter. He peered around a stick that symbolized a tree and took a flying run towards downstage, crouching towards the ground and watching the fairies.  
He crawled, his body low to the ground, across down stage and tiptoed up to one of the raised set pieces. Grinning broadly he ran a hand through his hair and took yet another, larger leap and landed with a bang by the rope that was the vine. The fairies shrieked as he called joyfully,  
  
"How now spirit, wither wander you?" The fairies ran towards him, giggling and stretching. Snape had divided the long monologue into parts and Kyra began as Harry leaned against the set and twisted himself around the rope.  
  
"...in those freckles live their savors," Harry was laying stomach down, face in hands as the fairies eagerly explained up to him from floor of the stage. As Ginny finished the speech Harry bounded from his spot after them and they scattered to all corners around him.  
  
"The king doth keep his revels here to-night!" He boomed impressively and then crouched to the ground, beckoning them forward, "Take heed the queen come not within his sight," and mystically, in a low yet loud tone explained to them as they leaned in. Ginny had gotten up at the last words of his part and was shaking her head, walking circles around him.  
  
"Either I mistake your shape and making quite..." She observed him with scrutiny and the rest of the fairies nodded and all chorused, "Are not you he?" Harry was away from himself and didn't even care that Snape was looking at him with impressed longing. He leaned down with a smirk in his green eyes and the fairies crowded round him.  
  
"Thou speakest aright!" He crowed and jumped downstage, squeezing the last bit of comedy out of his explanation but stopped immediatley at Oberon's entrance and bounded towards the rope, "But room fairy, here comes Oberon!" He jumped onto the rope and hung on for dear life as Draco stalked in, commanding presence. Little Eden looked offstage and squealed, "And here my mistress! Would that he were gone..." Cho came from the opposite as Draco, downstage left and smiled benevolently as the fairies bowed and kneeled and danced around her. Draco leaned against a tree and watched her with slitted eyes as she spotted Harry and walked to the raised level of the stage where the vine hung. She stood staring at flower until Draco mounted it and growled, "Ill met by moonlight, proud Titania..."  
  
-  
  
Snape watched as Harry struggled to maintain his spot between Cho and Draco as they proceeded with the scene. He would have to make sure the fairies stayed in character and noticed that Cho seemed slightly intimidated by Draco's sneering, strong King Oberon.  
  
"These are the forgeries of jealousy.." she began bravely and he watched as she continued, slightly bored he thought as she read from the script, and Draco, holding his scoffed at her words. Overall, he thought, the scene was going well, Harry was perfect for Puck, bounding like a dancer all over the stage. People responded well around him. They continued the scene, and Snape marked that there was not enough tension, but it could be worked on. Draco approached Cho innocently, seductively almost and he watched Harry squirm.  
  
"Give me that boy, and I will go with thee.." he breathed and Cho lost her façade as Titania, but took a deep breath and commanded proudly, "Not for thy fairy kingdom! Fairies, away!/We shall chide downright if I longer stay/" She strode from the stage and Draco seethed, throwing a hand at her. "Well go thy way!"  
  
Snape waited with baited breath. Puck and Oberon's scenes were some of the best in the play, not only from his experience and from their relationship. It was obvious what was going on with Draco and Harry, being the head of Slytherin house that he was, it was hard for him to miss it. And much as he put up fronts, he didn't want Harry to get hurt. Draco was different, he was not right for Harry. Snape knew, he knew exactly. He noticed Harry shiver as Draco drawled from the ground he was laying, script next to him as they went slower than normal, "My gentle Puck, come hither..." Harry didn't come close, not exactly the reaction Snape was looking for where Puck crawls from his vine, almost next to or on top of Oberon, but he didn't comment. There would be time enough for that later.  
  
He stopped the scene when Helena and Demetrius entered, all the actors coming from their spots over to him.  
  
"For the most part that was excellent! However, I want context, people!" Why did he say that, he thought, people? I'm going insane. "I need thoughts, I need more tension, this is big! The fairy world is in an uproar, Puck is scaring people out of their minds, Titania and Oberon are having marriage counseling in the middle of everywhere, accusations of infidelity flying! We will have to work on this, but I would like to lead you through the next bits. We will go over the beginning afterwards. Now remember, be memorizing, always thinking, and staying true to character!" He was getting rather vehement here, with interesting looks coming from Cho, Harry and Draco.  
  
"Alright, I want the Fairy girls to enter from all sides. We'll have a few boys in here. Eden? This is where I'll want the bit of dancing. Now, you are the Queen's right hands, and after your song, Cho will go into that bit of stage that will come over during the interlude. After the song, when Cho walks in there, you will begin to touch bits of plants, flowers, vines and they will bloom. Fairies, I want you to enter, examining all bits. Go on now."  
  
Ginny, Eden, Kyra and Pavarti all flounced in and he rubbed his temples. "We'll work on that later..." he muttered to them as they wandered the stage and he called, "Cho! In now!" Cho walked in and bid them forward, murmuring her lines in a soupy voice, "...then to your offices and let me rest.." The fairies curtsied and extended back out, pulling at imaginary vines as Cho turned and stood there. "During this part, Ms. Chang, Your wings will extend and contract. Girls? Just please recite the song." He sighed in relief as they chanted, "Philomel with melody.." Cho quietly walked to the end and the girls went around the stage and touched invisible plants as Ginny mounted a platform and sat there. "Now, Peaseblossom you will announce your guardpost and the rest of you will melt or something along those lines to the ground. Remember, be otherworldly!" Ginny nodded determinedly and roared, "Hence away now all is well/ One aloof stand sentinel!" Snape winced but nodded and called  
out, "Now Draco you'll enter, just put your script down for the moment, yes, and then get up on the platform, behind Ginny. Now remember, you are the king! You are the epitome of the male specimen," Ginny and Harry blushed at the same time, "So you are going to get this fairy away. Get behind her and take your hands and put them down her shoulders, yes, and down her abdomen. Now Ginny, you will be-," but he didn't need to finish the thought as Ginny had gone red and stiffened, almost melting under his touch. She slunk away and Draco approached Titania's bower.  
  
They finished the small scene and then went over Puck's entrance, and Harry had some trouble keeping up on the vine, but Snape explained that they would work on it. He announced the rehearsal over and Lupin went to find Trelawney as Cho, Ginny and the rest of the girls left, Draco murmuring something in Harry's ear and slinking off.  
  
"Potter," Snape called quietly, "I'd like a word." Harry fell to attention, looking quite expectant and Snape wanted to bring him into his arms. Instead he only-  
  
"Nice job tonight, Potter. We'll be working on some levitating and gravity spells for you. Your glasses will also be gone." Harry nodded quickly, looking at his shoes.  
  
"Thank you Professor."  
  
"And Potter? I'd appreciate it if you used the Gryffindor passage from here, as I don't want any confrontation between you and Mr. Malfoy." Harry reddened and Snape made sure he went into his own common room, walking out the passage into the Great Hall, ignoring the smoldering pale eyes that stared out from the darkness.  
  
-  
  
References  
  
1. http://shiversnape.tripod.com/shiver.html-It%C3%A2s 


	8. Chapter 8-Like far off mountains turned ...

Chapter 8-Like far off mountains turned into clouds...or love blooms  
  
A/N-Hi Ho all! Thanks for all the feedback and keep it coming! I just wrote this fairly quickly, so if you hate it I apologize. It is short, but I will make up for it in the next part which involves a sulky Draco, the actors off book, a late night meeting with Snape, more R/H snogging and even maybe some leather. Just keep reading and responding! (P.S. I've decided Neville/Crabbe is cute so they will end up together too. Hee hee.)-AO  
  
Chapter 8  
  
-  
  
The weeks past effortlessly. The fairy scenes began to grow and develop, the lovers scenes were action packed, and especially in the days they began the `fight scene' in Act 3, Ron and Seamus naturally bounced off of each other. And while Hermoine and Lavender took a little longer to truly cat fight, Hermoine gradually got more and more high-pitched, winning Snape's admiration.  
  
George Weasley, it turned out, was an amazing Bottom, vying for attention and naturally playing off of Cho and making her giggle so that the whole scene would have to start over. There were still rough spots, of course, like when they had the first rehersal with a bunch of Hufflepuff first years playing assorted elves and fairies and dancing and giggling round Titania's bower. Snape just about hexed them all, except for Lupin holding him back and the last scenes in the play still needed a lot of work. People were still on book, but it was no matter. The whole play was shaping up nicely.  
  
Professor McGonagall was working doggedly on getting the enchanted forest to sprout up after the first act. Sprout however was enjoying herself immensely, charming huge roses and hydrangea that saturated the set with ambrosia perfume, to bloom when one touched them, growing vines across the set, even when Snape was rehearsing and he had a bit of a fit. Angelina and Alicia had their work cut out for them as Trelawney would think up impossible, fantastical ideas or just fall into her deep slumbers and not help at all. Frames of wings stood on large stands around the costuming room as young children got gauzy dresses and tunics fitted and the girls stretched silks, starch, pointed peaks over the wings. Titania's were the most amazing of all, a full 5 feet in height, already bewitched so that they moved at the slightest touch, rimmed in silvery, white down. They were angelic, but sparkling, whitish blue and pointed at the peaks of each end. Cho swallowed hard each time she saw  
them, but Angelina and Alica reassured her. The two costume mistresses also caught Percy and Oliver necking behind them as Percy's scene was called, and reassured them that they wouldn't tell a soul, but it didn't matter as Lupin, Neville and Hermoine had caught them as well.  
  
It was a few days before they would have to be off book, and Hermoine and Ron had already begun to hold hands when walking between classes and Harry was happy for them. One night, Harry and Ron were sitting in the common room when Hermoine entered.  
  
"Ron, erm.." She smiled broadly, trying to hide it as Ron looked up in anticipation.  
  
"Mione?" This nickname had come up lately as well, affectionate and short.  
  
"I was wondering if you'd like to rehearse, I know we need some help with our lines-," but she didn't even need to finish her sentence as Ron nodded eagerly and stood.  
  
"Of course! The rest of them are rehearsing the workers play with Snape, so we'll have the common room to ourselves." Hermoine nodded and Ron looked to Harry, "D'you mind, Harry? Maybe you could-,"  
  
"No, no, it's alright. I was going to go rehearse with Draco...And Cho, of course. Of course," he backtracked hastily as Ron and Hermoine shot him a look. He retreated rather quickly, walking through the halls with his script underneath his arm.  
  
As he headed towards the boys' dressing room where they'd meet to practice, and eventually end up in snogging, thoughts buzzed through his head. Truth be told, he was sick of it. Draco was all well and good, but he didn't know why they just kissed and caressed night after night. True, it brought something to their scenes, but other than that Harry didn't want to do it anymore. Snape would interfere between them, perhaps he knew what was going on, perhaps not, but Harry was grateful all the same. And though he was grateful, he couldn't help feeling a tinge of sadness, knowing Snape wasn't even coming close to being intimate with him.  
  
He stopped immediately. He thought of finding Cho, but the girl didn't need to rehearse with him. She doggedly tried to keep up with the pace he and Draco set with each other, but she shone in her scenes with Bottom. Turning round, he left Draco, wherever he was, and continued back to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
As he entered, he didn't see Ron and Hermoine until he walked behind the back of the couch in the room and saw them kneeling on the floor, gently locking lips. Ron opened one eye and immediately flew back, as if electrocuted.  
  
"Harry," he gasped and Hermoine covered her mouth with her hands. Harry just shook his head, put down his script and said only one thing before walking up to his dormitory.  
  
"Well, it took you both long enough. I've been waiting for this for ages." Ron and Hermoine each gave a sheepish smile and the moment he left the room, they began to kiss again.  
  
-  
  
Lupin helped McGonagall and Snape work with Harry on his levitation and vine work. At first it was tedious, baby steps and aiding him along with levitation spells after he kept falling. However, after the first few weeks, he took to it as a fish to water, hanging on two strong ropes like a hammock, by his knees like a trapeze artist, and finally getting the hang of upside down on the vine, his legs twined around the top and his arms grasped around the end of it, staring between Draco and Cho.  
  
The girls who were the fairies were surprised when the first day he showed off by running to the front of the stage like always and then leaping onto a vine and lounging and watching him before jumping into his entrance.  
  
He grew more a Puck every day. Even without Draco or Snape's help.  
  
- 


	9. Chapter 9-Swift as a Shadow short as any...

Chapter 9-Swift as a shadow, short as any dream...revelations and betterment occur  
  
A/N: Thanks again all! I never thought I would get so many reviews. Just goes to show you how many Slashy Shippers there are out there! ~*Harry Slash: Boyz will be boyz..*~ ::grin:: And I know you were waiting for it so I put two nice things in here for you. Buh-bye Draco! Adios! Aloha! And Helloooo Snape! A big event/surprise/nail-biter is going to happen in the next chapter so stay tuned. Hope you like all the little couples I've put in there and please, more feedback, it feeds the plotbunnies and sometimes my writing sense. Thanks again soo much to all of you!-*AO (P.S. ~F~ Here, just for you. Hope it makes ya happier, hah hah!)  
  
Chapter 9  
  
-  
  
Snape called the cast in for rehearsal the moment after double Potion's with the Slytherin's let out. They were going to do the final scene in the entire play, and towards the end of the night, would have all the little 1^st years running and dancing about as they giggled and blessed the lovers. Snape had outlined it for them the night before, after the `fight scene' (in Act 3, when the bewitched Demetrius and Lysander both fight over Helena, leaving her mad at them and Hermia mad at all three of them) which still had to be worked on as Seamus and Ron would always burst out laughing at inopportune moments and get them all giggling, with the exception of Snape. Their director explained that it would involve an immense dance, in which strategically placed seeds and plants would be placed by the crew members around the theater, and the children, elves, fairies, Titania and Oberon would send the whole place into starry, sparkling, enchanted bloom. Puck would be laughing and  
lounging about and finally would, as the fairies either nodded into sleep or faded when specific lights went down, walk casually to a vine that had been lowered front and center stage and sit or climb, standing on it and speak the final monologue to the audience before curtain call.  
  
As he ran down from the Gryffindor wing with his script in hand he was suddenly pulled into a corner and gave a cry.  
  
"Potter..." came the soft, sibilant hiss. Harry knew immediately who it was and turned to stare into the moon, pale eyes staring from the darkness. He swallowed, hard, as Draco stepped from the darkness.  
  
Draco gave him a pouty look, a curl of a sneer playing in his lips.  
  
"Now, Harry, you haven't been showing to meet me. I've quite missed you...I don't think you can forget our memories so easily..." Being on the receiving end of quite a few dirty looks during classes, Harry knew that Draco was upset with him. Why? He wondered, What did we have? Nothing. Passion, but nothing else.  
  
"I know, Draco, it's just..." words failed him and Draco narrowed his eyes, tilting his head dangerously. He sauntered towards Harry, studying him hard. He immediately came forward and kissed him, hard, on the lips. He broke away, stepping back and Draco's mouth grew into a hard line.  
  
"Oh. I see. It's perfectly clear." His face grew quite pale and he began to walk towards him, "I guess if you didn't like it..." he snarled at Harry who felt like trembling but only jutted his chin out. Draco stalked past him and it was then that Harry notice the dark circles under Draco's eyes as he walked and went down the hall, giving a shaky cough.  
  
Taking a shivery breath, Harry fell against the wall. While he did like it, he felt good to be out of it.  
  
Wait, he thought, was I ever in it?  
  
-  
  
The next two weeks went quicker than ever, rehearsals getting smoother and smoother, Snape warming to the students as they flourished into their parts. Even Neville did well, causing quite a few titters as he acted the part of Francis Flute, who, in the end has to dress up as a girl. Snape gave him the rare shadow of a smile and the room went silent. Fred and George just shrugged and continued the scene.  
  
They had given Cho her wings a few times, to see how they worked, as they finished the basics for her first. Snowy white, huge, feathery yet fluffy and sleek, they gave her every impression of a nymph goddess, and took everyone's breath away, including Snape, when she first entered.  
  
Draco, getting over Harry's feelings rather quickly, seemed to be running down slightly. He had to keep up with Harry now, the circles growing larger and he more lethargic. However, he did enjoy using the technique Professor McGonagall had taught him for some of his scenes of making a rather large BANG of purple smoke and startling people.  
  
Scenery, set pieces, and effects went into high gear, working late into the night, McGonagall tending to snap at Oliver when he came to check off on his lists and bring separate props out to the actors. Angelina and Alicia had been breaking down more often when it came to Fred and George, and often groups of first years who were fairies and elves would catch them in a passionate session of giggling and kissing behind Titania's wings.  
  
It took a while to find other relationships, but they flourished. And two people kept poking into one, growing closer to each other than they ever thought possible.  
  
Cupid was a knavish lad.  
  
-  
  
Harry knew it was late, but he had to go down to the dungeons. Snape had told them in Potions that the next day at rehearsal, there would be no scripts on the stage. Lupin and Oliver had told everyone to leave their scripts in Snapes office so it could be assured that no one was `on-book'. He had hoped to go down after lunch, but had to review his lines and after dinner, Hermoine and Ron had asked him to help practice scenes with him. So here he was at the door and, taking a deep breath, he entered the dark dungeon. Three scripts held tightly in palm, the illustrations on the front escaping into the woods. Harry smirked, remembering the look that Ron and Hermoine had given him as he asked them to come down with them. Ron had given him an impatient look and Hermoine got him out of the room with an emphatic nod. He imagined the two of them were snogging in the Gryffindor common room as he thought and didn't blame them.  
  
Sighing, he walked past the shadows of desks and gleaming walls and jars, eerie in the little-lit room. He approached the door to Snape's office and knocked. There was only silence. He knocked again, but still, no answer. The slowly, slightly cracked open so he took a deep breath and entered into the dark office.  
  
Calm music was drifting slowly and he recognized it from the play. Two lone lights gave a hint of help in the dark room as he progressed onwards. Stopping at Snape's desk, he began to put the scripts on the pile when something caught his eyes.  
  
He paused at the middle of the desk and peered won, past Snape's open script and onto what looked like a wizards photo album and his eyes goggled.  
  
It looked like Snape, unless his eyes deceived him. His silky black locks were pulled loosely away from his face, eyes laughing, rimmed with smudged black kohl, carefully smoky streaks of deepest blue growing from the corners of his eyes, making them look more mysterious and lethal. Next to him was, well Harry couldn't deny it, it was his father, James. His laughing brown eyes glittered out of smeary brown eyeliner, green at the corners and blotting out from it, ending in a thin, sparkling emerald line. Both of the young men, they looked about 4 years older than he, had shimmer at well placed points on their faces, and Snape had a crown of stark black, wooden brading around his temples, while Harry's father had two small horns sticking out from his. It wasn't the both of them laughing and blinking out of the picture that unsettled Harry the most, it was their two hands at the bottom of it, which he noticed, were tenderly grasping each other and slightly swinging.  
  
So it was possible then, Snape could reciprocate Harry's feelings. But would he? If he had liked James so much but been so hurt, than perhaps he would never like Harry, always seeing his father. Is that why he had made Harry Puck? Because of James?  
  
This barrage of thoughts left him in one swift moment when he heard the door close and a soft purr escape over "Pavane for a dead princess" by Ravel.  
  
"Ahem." Harry didn't know whether to spin swiftly or melt into a puddle right then and there. Just keep calm, he screamed to himself. The second option was out of a question.  
  
"So, I finally catch you in the act this time, Potter." Snape said softly and came around back of him, sending Harry into uncontrollable shivers as his cloak whispered against his arm. Harry found he couldn't even stare at Snape this time, could only look at the ground.  
  
"Sit down, Potter, I don't particularly enjoy watching you squirm."  
  
"Oh really?" Harry bit out before he could stop himself and slapped a hand over his mouth, before dropping ashamedly into a chair. Snape opened his mouth to say something but before he could, he spotted the open photo-album and frowned.  
  
"I see."  
  
Harry began to tumble words out before he could stop himself, "I just was returning in my book to make sure you had it so you wouldn't be upset and Ron and Hermoine wanted theirs in and I just saw your door open and I-" Snape waved him away with an annoyed hand and an "Enough."  
  
There was a quiet silence while Snape stared at his hands for a while and Harry squirmed slightly in his chair. Harry couldn't hold it in any longer and he burst out with:  
  
"You liked my father then. In that picture. You were Oberon, he was Puck." He looked yearningly and Snape and his black eyes flickered, studying Harry hard and he found himself unable to look away.  
  
"Yes. He, Professor Lupin, and I were all here over one summer and did the play together. He was quite good, almost beat me out of the part..." He smiled wryly, as if remembering something very far away. Harry waited for him to continue. "There was no Black that summer...your father was amazing, he captivated the audience, held all the girls aloft with each word, that was where he met your mother you know...The old Potion's Mistress, Arabella Figg, she directed it. Wizards everywhere came to see it..." Harry sat raptly while Snape's face grew into an uncharacteristic grin, soft and tender as if remembering something he had not thought of in a long time.  
  
What happened? Harry wanted to scream out, What happened? But Snape said nothing more, only closing the album gently and took the scripts from in front of Harry.  
  
"I don't think you'll have any trouble without your script, Potter. You're doing much better on the hanging and all. And your interaction with Malfoy has been...."  
  
Tense, rough, sultry, Harry thought sullenly..  
  
"...Admirable. Potter, I wish to tell you something in utmost confidence." Harry was sure he was leaning forwards in his seat as Snape began to speak very quietly. "What you do with Malfoy is your own business, but-," Harry's mouth dropped openly but he neatly closed it back as Snape gave him an incredulous look, "Oh come off it Potter, I know exactly what's going on." He cleared his throat and ran a finger down the spine of his script, causing Harry to grow fuzzy, "That, however, is besides the point. I just would warn you against getting involved with him. Malfoy's are not...good....good companions. And I don't want this jeopardizing our production," he added quickly. Harry blinked in amazement and sat back.  
  
"I'm not with him, Professor. At least, well, not anymore, I suppose." Something passed over Snape's face, maybe relief, maybe excitement, anxiety, anticipation, Harry couldn't tell and fought the smile off of his face.  
  
"Good to know, Potter. Now, if you please, we have a long night tomorrow and I wish you not to be completely exhausted." Harry nodded shyly and stepped from the chair, feeling Snape's eyes follow him as he grinned uncontrollably.  
  
- 


	10. Chapter 10-...and yet know not what to s...

Chapter 10-I am amazed and yet know not what to say!  
  
A/N-Haha! Hope you like the chapter title ~*evil Snapeish smirk*~ and it all plays in there. Duh-huh. Don't worry, Draco won't die, (too bad) but just you wait! It's another tease in this one but I hope you enjoy it. The updates might be slower here on out, but I will try and keep my pace. Thanks to Tidmag, ~F~ and Prophetess of Hearts who all keep this story going. You're the lil KL&F fanclub! Sorry, I just get a little gushy. Hope you like it again and if you have any suggestions or chapter titles or anything, please let me know! Review a lot on this please! Speculation is necessary so I can feed….plot bunnies get hungry…-*AO  
  
-  
  
Professor Lupin was, well to say it, quite tired. Running a hand through his silvered, amber-brown hair he put down his binder and began to check the vines that already hung in specific places around the set. He had to do a set check before the next day, and still had to do costuming and props.  
  
The only problem was that Alicia, Angelina, Fred and George were all kissing in front of the fairy wings in the costume room, and Oliver and Percy were doing the same behind them. Lupin didn't mind so much that he didn't have Oliver's help. He smiled, he understood young love. In the property room, Seamus and Dean were holding hands and conversing quietly and he silently shut the door. Might as well, he thought, get the set checked before sending them all up to their common rooms.   
  
Oliver had been running himself slightly ragged, trying to be in many places at once, calling cues, checking costumes, props, sets, building and painting, following his and Snape's and McGonagall's and Trelawney and Sprouts directions all at the same time. The poor boy was slightly fraying so Lupin had given him the night off. He was just going to the two ledges that jutted out from the set's back wall when the door opened and Harry came jogging in, breathless.  
  
"Professor Lupin," he panted, gulping in breath. Lupin smiled, putting his binder down as he hopped to the other ledge.   
  
"Harry…what can I do for you?" Harry took a deep breath and seemed to brace himself.  
  
"I want to ask you something about my dad…" there was a pause as Lupin exhaled slowly, "….And Snape…" Lupin's eyes burst opened and he blinked in surprise.   
  
"I'm afraid I don't know-," but Harry interrupted.   
  
"I saw the photo album. Twenty years ago…" he prompted and Lupin gave a small smile before sighing and sitting on the ledge, his legs swinging back and forth as Harry grabbed onto a vine, whispered "Leviosa" and slowly rose to two nicely placed vines which he sat back on.   
  
"How'd you see the photo album? I thought the only one who had that was Snape…" Harry blushed unconsciously and Lupin grinned.   
  
"Well…I was in Snape's office…and it was just laying there, you know…so I looked at it and he…told me …a little… And I know you were there, you had to be…" Lupin nodded, digging memories in the back of his mind.   
  
"I was…I had what Oliver was doing now. Stage Managing the production, while a much younger Professor McGonagall did what I'm doing. I can't remember why we were all there…I think Dumbledore had a summer program going. Sirius and Peter were off somewhere and James and I decided to come, not knowing who would show up. Of course, Severus did. Professor Figg was amazing, always running around and jumping and excited. He was an amazing actor, both your father and Severus. We had all open auditions in front of everyone and they prepared a monologue or a Sonnet. Your father did, "My Mistress Eyes are nothing like the sun/" but I cannot remember what Snape did."  
  
"But he liked my father then…?" Harry said quietly and Lupin nodded slowly. Harry lay his head on an arm resting on the vine he hung on as Lupin continued, almost wistfully as he began to check out other pieces.   
  
"Not immediately…it took some time, as I recall. He adored your mother, though. I never knew if it was romantic, although I assume it wasn't…"  
  
"Why?" Harry burst out, eager for the answer he hoped.   
  
"Well…I guess there's no going around it…Sev's gay…but he loved your mother. She was the sweetest to everyone, and really nice to him. Before James knew her that well, we were friends, partners in Potion's sometimes and she introduced me and James to him. It was tense at first, but we all got along. This was, of course, before James and Lily liked each other. It was odd, you know? When he wasn't a Slytherin and we weren't Gryffindors, things gradually began to change. He and James naturally played well against each other, I got to see it all as Figg made me take cues the whole time.." he gave a grimacing smile and Harry watched as he closed up flowers that had been charmed open during rehersal.   
  
"Anyway, James and Severus came closer than ever." He cleared his throat a few times, and shot a look to Harry who was blank, he continued, "They stole the whole show. Your father was perfect, mischievous and playful and abounding with energy while Severus brooded and held the audience captive with every word he spoke…" Harry could relate with this as Lupin continued and something began to dawn on him.   
  
"NO!" He breathed as Lupin looked at him and Harry fell out of the vines he was in, "You mean…my father…and…and …Professor Snape?!" Lupin bit his lip, hesitated for only the slightest moment and Harry knew.   
  
"Bloody hell…" he whispered, falling against a tree. Lupin nodded.   
  
"That's what I thought at first…but they really cared for each other…whether or not it was purely romantic on James' side, I'll never know, but neither of them forgot it. They couldn't keep it up though, not during the school year. It was just too difficult, with Sirius and the Slytherins…and then James fell in love with Lily and the tricks we tried to play on him…he couldn't forgive James for that. And then Voldemort came, Snape could forgive Lily, though, he cared for her even when…" he trailed off and Harry looked intently at him, thoughts swimming madly through his head, "…but he put some things aside. That's it, I guess." Lupin closed his binder and looked at Harry expectantly.   
  
"Professor Snape…and…" Lupin looked at the young boy, knowing the thoughts that went through his head. As much as it was obvious that Harry liked Snape, he knew the boy was wondering if he only liked him because of his father.  
  
"And…he's…he likes boys?" Lupin nodded, biting back a smile.   
  
"But you know Harry…it didn't last that long. And there are ways that you are not like James." Harry gave him a scrutinizing look as he peered in the property room, seeing Dean and Seamus had left, placed a sheet of paper on the door with a tack. He waited to hear the question escape from Harry's lips, Do y'think he'd go for me? But there was nothing, only the sounds of Harry's footsteps following behind him.  
  
"Well Harry, does that about answer everything? And…" he chose his words carefully as deep concentration fluttered across Harry's face, "...have faith in Professor Snape. He's quite a…" Lover? Friend? Sexy man? Lupin almost laughed but continued, "an interesting one." Harry opened his mouth to say something but Lupin waved him away. "Go to bed Harry, it's late. Time's moving more quickly now…And don't worry about you and Professor Snape…I'm sure things will work out fine…." Harry gave him a surprised look as if accusing him of not revealing all he knew, but Lupin just walked into the costume room, leaving a thought swimming Harry stumbling up to Gryffindor.   
  
-  
  
There was an emergency meeting held on Monday morning, 5 days after Harry's fateful meeting with Professor Snape and his much informing chat with Lupin. Rushing through the Great Hall and through the secret passageway, Ron, Hermoine, and Harry talked in quick gasps as they came closer to the backstage area.  
  
"Why-pant-d'you think we have to come straight after breakfast? We've even been excused from classes?" Ron spit out in a gasping breath.   
  
"Well, I mean, really we get all of Friday classes off because of our involvement." Hermoine informed them as they ran along. The play was set to open Friday night, and run through Sunday.   
  
"And we're excused from Potions. Snape teaches it, and he's the director. Something big must've come up." Harry agreed as they sped around the corner to the door leading backstage.  
  
"Well, I heard Draco-," but Ron was cut off as they skidded to a halt, coming through the door and Snape's voice greeted them.  
  
"Malfoy has come down with Mono." 


	11. Chapter 11.....

Chapter 11-A time that lovers flights doth still conceal...or...sweet bloody Oberon!  
  
A/N-This chapter feels a little awkward for me, but I'm setting up things and just decided to put certain things in. I'm trying to get a feel for different costumes, like Puck and Oberon, and if you have any suggestions, say so in a review! Thanks again to my lil fan club, and to Prophetess of Hearts, look! I'm mentioning you again! I'm sorry this is such an odd chapter, I think I'm coming down with something. (Draco is mad for getting him sick...ha!) But please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And if you want a cameo, I might be persuaded to let you in. Big Harry/Snape coming up so stay tuned!-*AO  
  
P.S. And as always, thank you to the faithful KL&F 'fan club'; you know exactly who you are. Cameo's are yours if you want them. :)  
  
"Malfoy has come down with Mono." The words echoed through the stage as Ron, Harry and Hermoine stumbled in, all the cast, crew, heads, Lupin, Oliver and Snape staring at them. Snape gave them a withering glare and Harry found himself blushing. The cast gasped and chatter broke out as the three sat down in the back, next to Fred, George, and Cho. Words of, "What's going to happen?" "The play's in 5 days!" "How does a wizard come down with Mono?" whispered throughout the stage and Lupin gave an amused smile. Snape sighed, and waved a hand for silence as everyone waited with baited breath as he sat down on the edge of an unplaced set piece.   
  
"To answer those...Yes, of course the play is in 5 days, Mr. Longbottom, and Ms. Espern, Mono is a typical human sickness that comes on quite slowly. The person doesn't even realize they're getting it, only that they're quite tired and run down. And if Madame Pomfrey would've caught it in time we would've been fine, however, since Malfoy didn't bother to tell anyone, it's a bit late. It will still take him a while for his system to recover, his glands have swelled quite a bit." He gave Harry a pointed look and the boy looked at the floor. "And what's going to happen...well..." It was the first time anyone had seen Snape look abashed, almost embarrassed.  
  
"As we can't afford to put it off any...it would be a waste of yours, mine, and the audiences time, we'll just have to continue."  
  
"But Professor," Hermoine chimed in, "We have no understudies..." He looked quite weary and gave her an exasperated look.  
  
"I am aware of that Ms. Granger...under the circumstances, you're all ready and none of you can prepare Oberon in that short of a period... therefore I have decided that I will play the part myself." He braced himself as the room filled with titters, giggles, low snickering and Fred and George laughed outloud as Lupin covered his mouth to hide his smile.   
  
"Is there something you find humorous Mr.'s Weasly?" He asked with a dangerous look and the twins got wide-eyed innocence on their faces.   
  
"Why no Professor..." Harry had gone into a state of numb shock and a bit of a swoon as Ron thought hard and long and Hermoine studied Harry furiously.   
  
"So, rehearsals go on as planned, tomorrow night will be full dress rehearsal and the following, technical rehearsal. If you are called in tonight by ANY of the crew heads, please see them, they will be speaking to certain characters about effects and stage use. Oh, and Harry and Cho? Could you please see me? Students you may either return to your class, or if anyone needs to rehearse or a crew head needs you, please see them." Snape somewhat deflated wearily as Lupin called Oliver to him and Fred and George went to find Angelina.  
  
Hermoine tugged on Harry's ear and pulled him close, "By the way Harry, make sure you take lots of Vitamin C and fluids..." She gave a knowing smile and he looked at her incredulously. Giving him a wink she walked off with Ron to find Seamus and Lavender. Taking everybit of cool and calm he had, he approached Snape who was conversing quietly with Cho.   
  
"Right, Potter, I was just telling Cho that I'd like you and her to come down after rehearsal tonight. I just need to make sure the interaction is right. Ms. Chang, I'd like you down first and Harry, you can come later. I'll send you a note by floo when I have everything figured out." Cho nodded with crumbling determination and Harry just stared numbly as the two ebony haired males observed each other, darting glances before Snape gave a final nod and Harry quickly retreated.   
  
-  
  
Draco sipped cool peach and mint tea that Madame Pomfrey had brought him as he exhaustedly lay in the hospital wing. In the summer he had faked illness to get out of tutoring, but this time it was purely real. Every muscle, every bone in his body ached, he couldn't speak, couldn't move. His bronchial glands felt like grapefruits. Large price to pay for a bit of rest, he thought sarcastically.   
  
"Draco," A young intern waltzed in and called out chipperly, "You have a guest." Draco nodded his approval and wondered who it could be. Not Pansy, and probably not Crabbe or Goyle. He sipped on his tea again and smiled amusedly as a perfectly livid Harry Potter pounced in.   
  
"Malfoy..." he growled and Draco smiled at him innocently.   
  
"You have Mono? Wonderful, just wonderful. Do you know what? Now, because you can't do it, Snape's filling in for you...did you know that?" Draco began to laugh silently and clutched at his throat because of the pain. Irritated, he waved Harry over and touched a finger to his lips.   
  
"That worked out well.." his thought traveled into Harry's brain and the other boy jumped back. "How did you do that?" He asked wildly and Draco again waved him over, touching a finger to his wrist again.   
  
"Thought sharing potion, Potty, Madame Pomfrey gave it to me. I can't talk, if you hadn't noticed." Harry sat on the edge of the bed.   
  
"Why did you have to get Mono now? You couldn't of gotten it from me..." Harry mused and Draco only gave him a deep grin as Harry shook his head disgustedly.   
  
"Still...you and Snape...I should've seen it coming. Is it true he's a better kisser than me?" Draco asked in his thoughts and Harry jumped.  
  
"What!? Oh, cut it Malfoy. We have nothing going on, I don't know why you would think that...now he's going to be Oberon anyways...all that hard work for nothing," Harry tried to cover up his shock and almost hope by a nasty comeback but Draco just smiled and gave him a wink. Harry got up to leave but before he did, Draco touched him on the arm.   
  
"Have fun tonight Harry... good luck.." Harry just shook his head as Draco thought silently to himself as he settled back on the pillows. Mono isn't so bad...I could play matchmaker...how fun...he smiled to himself as he closed his eyes and drifted into his own thoughts.   
  
-  
  
Harry was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, showing his last monologue off to Hermoine and Neville (Ron was off somewhere), the fire roaring in the background.   
  
"Now to scape the serpents tongue.." he said, bounding up and down on his levitation spell as Neville sat, enchanted. Abruptly he stopped, falling out of his spell as a voice boomed from the fireplace, a floo message.   
  
"Harry! Harry, is that you?" It was Angelina, and Harry pulled himself off of the floor.   
  
"Of course it is...ouch...what do you need?" he was supposed to head down to the stage in about little less than an hour to rehearse with Snape and Cho and Angelina looked tired as she continued.   
  
"We need you down her for something, can you come right away? I'm in the girls dressing room, there's a fireplace. Can you floo?" Harry looked expectantly to Hermoine and Neville, who, went to a tiny chest next to the couch and pulled out a crimson bag, handing it to Harry.   
  
"There you go Harry...have fun..." he said in a nervous tone, as if it was he who had to meet Snape. Harry nodded glumly and Hermoine gave him a reassuring smile as, when he stepped into the fireplace, heard her say, "How are things going with you and Crabbe, Neville?"   
  
Is everyone in this whole bloody production falling in love? He asked himself crossly. Even if we didn't have Cupid, I think He and Hermoine are somehow related. He brushed the soot from him as he stepped out to meet Angelina in the girls dressing room, boxes and hangers and costume racks sitting everywhere as she gave him a tired smile.   
  
"Thanks Harry...we just need you really quick. When you're done, you can go out with Cho and Snape. She's already here." Harry set his jaw and walked into the Costume room.  
  
It wouldn't of mattered how hard he set his jaw, nothing could've prepared him for that sight and his mouth hung slightly open.   
  
He knew it was Snape immediately, the Potion Masters long ebony mane pulled back into a loose ponytail, his back to Harry. Shining, rugged black leather sat on his legs as Alicia and Professor Trelawney took measurements, his sculpted chest and shoulders bare as they looked at his costuming. Snape turned and flickered slightly at the sight of Harry who turned away as Angelina brought him to a platform and made him stand, his eyes on Snape the whole time.   
  
Cho exited from behind a screen, placing a shimmering, cream colored, layered translucent simple gown onto a rack, smiling softly as she went back out on the stage.   
  
"Well, Professor, the top part should be fine, how are the pants?" Alicia said matter of factly as Angelina bustled around him, taking quick measurements again and marking spots magically in his hair where the horns would go.   
  
"Not too tight, but they should be fine. I'll enlarge them more if I need it." Harry swooned, wobbling slightly as Angelina observed him with alarm.   
  
"Harry? Are you alright?" He nodded dumbly as Snape shot him a smirk and went behind the screen to change. Angelina tossed him part of his top half, a tight chested shirt that allowed free movement, the sleeves forearm length and slit in the under arm a certain way so they flared out. Normally, under that he would wear a screened, dark green, sometimes black, sometimes a sparkling silver depending on the light, tight undershirt that made it look like his skin was pure plants. They later applied leaves and some vinery around him but none of that was needed as they just needed to check the seam somewhere. Snape came out again from behind the screen and nodded approvingly at Trelawney, saying, "Good job on the Puck look..." to the air and Harry became woozy once again at the sight of Snape in a tight black T-shirt and black jeans as he exited the room.   
  
After measuring the horns and doing skin tests for makeup on his arm, Angelina, Alicia and Trelawney declared him finished and Cho walked in.   
  
"Harry? If you're ready, Snape wants you. I'm done, I guess he doesn't need me any more." She shot him a bright smile and went to talk to Alicia as Harry took in a deep breath, trying to sooth his shivering spirit.   
  
Nodding to himself, he walked onto the stage. 


	12. Chapter 12-Love can transpose to form an...

Chapter 12-Love can transpose to form and dignity…or quite finally!  
  
A/N-Well you waited for it. I sincerely hope you enjoy it, and I'll probably do a rewrite of this part specifically, eventually, fleshing it out a little more. (TO any who wondered, I love Alan Rickman's Snape so this is kinda off of him. J ) Thanks again to the awesome cheerers out there! Made me write this, but the next part will take a while so please be patient and REVIEW!! Cameos or suggestions or rants, but no flames please. Really hope you like it, luv-*AO  
  
P.S. Thanks   
  
-  
  
The stage was dusky, murky dark when he entered and he squinted to adjust his eyes. Snape was nowhere in sight however he heard him somewhere around him call out,   
  
"Alright Lupin, you may begin." Harry was illuminated as golden, warm amber and orange came up on him, the dawn of the first scene. Harry was temporarily blinded, shielding his eyes as Snape drawled, "How nice of you to join us, Mr. Potter." His eyes blinked owlishly behind his glasses as the lights went down to a more neutral, calmer patch of white amber where the workers would meet. Snape approached him and he straightened his posture as Snape set his book down at his feet.   
  
"As I hate to admit it, they did a nice job." From somewhere unseen, Lupin adjusted the lights again, all went quickly dark and slowly, around from each of the markers where some plants were and some plants weren't, and in the vines and around the auditorium around the stage (the curtains were temporarily opened), pale blue or shining white or violet pricks of light glowed into existence. On the backdrop that had been lowered behind Harry and Snape, stars appeared in the top foot and corners of it, stars peering through holes in the dark canvas. Light fell askew in shattered glass ways over the wooden set and eerie patches of blue and green light fell in four areas, one for each of Titania's attendants. A leafy green forest pattern played across the floor and the two people's faces as Lupin had created the forest scene that would change in variables depending on who was out there.   
  
"Thank you, Lupin, you can leave this here." Remus Lupin came out from the shadows somewhere and beamed at Harry.   
  
"That was pretty cool…" Harry murmured, forgetting his object of desire momentarily and walking curiously around the set. Lupin waggled his eyebrows at Snape who shot him a poisonous glare. Chuckling to himself, the DADA professor walked back into one of the backstage rooms.   
  
"Harry, I would like to have you in bed-," Harry choked slightly, averting his eyes, "not too late so if we could begin…" Harry nodded fervently and Snape waved his wand from his back pocket, causing two ledges to grow out of the backwall/backdrop and some crucial vines to lower.   
  
"Now I'd like to start with right after Titania exits…I know it won't be the same as when you were with…Draco, but I'd really like this to work out, alright?" He tucked the script under a flower.  
  
"You know all Oberon's lines?" Harry asked softly, as, walking to the raised level of stage he tugged on a vine and it lowered, as he began to climb up and he looked at Snape's now soft black eyes.   
  
"Of course Harry…" He smiled and Harry quickly muttered a balance spell and turned himself upside down on the rope, his glasses falling slightly askew. Snape seemed to study him for a moment and Harry found he had to look away.   
  
"Potter, for tonight, and possibly on our next full rehersal I'm going to do that spell to your eyes. Come here," he walked towards a small table offstage and pulled a vial from his dragon leather bag, Harry following him. "First, take this." Harry looked at it cautiously and Snape gave an awkward smile.  
  
"Much as I have threatened you in the past, it isn't poisoned." They both chuckled and Harry downed the bluish liquid as Snape waited a few seconds.   
  
"Alright, now Harry, I'm going to perform a spell on your eyes. The potion won't work without it and vice versa. If you'd please take off your glasses." Slowly, Harry brought them down, creating a fuzzy world around him, emerald eyes brighter than ever. Snape came closer, bringing his hand up to Harry's face and he flinched. Snape gave an audible sigh and sat back on his heels.  
  
"Listen, Potter, I know we haven't had the most admirable past but I need you to …to forget that momentarily. To.." the words 'trust me' sat on the edge of his lips but he said nothing so Harry nodded wordlessly. Snape brought his cool, soft fingers to Harry's fluttering lids and murmured, "Occulus Perfectis" He slowly let his fingertips trace down Harry's cheekbones and the boy shudded visibly, causing the Professors mouth to curl slightly. Fluttering open his eyes, Harry found everything clear and in perfect sight. Smiling broadly, he nodded to Snape as, jogging back to the vine, he set himself up again. Adrenaline rushed through his muscles, the memory of Snape's touch causing him to grow ecstatic again and he watched as Snape took a deep breath and mounted the set piece. Flexing his muscles, Harry found himself yearning in anticipation for him to overtake the stage.   
  
"'Well go thy way…" he said quietly after an invisible Cho and Harry could tell something immediately, "'Thou shalt not from this grove/Till I torment thee for this injury…." He said in the softest of tones, completely the opposite of Draco, but he held the invisible audience captive to his words. Harry took in a shuddering breath as he waited for the line and Snape uttered it, smirking as he turned his head to him. "'My gentle Puck come hither…." In the past, it had taken Harry a while to get him to gracefully jump from the vine and come close to the other boy, sometimes hanging right over him, sometimes laying his head on Oberon's chest, and at first he had just stayed lounging on the stage. And much as he didn't want to, that was exactly what he did. Oberon fell away from Snape and he put a hand on his hip, as Harry slumped.   
  
"Harry, listen, we worked on this with you and Draco. I don't want it to happen again. You have to…to…to trust me Potter. It will work, I promise." His eyes were slightly shining and Harry nodded as Snape seemed to think for a moment. "Come here, Potter. I want these scenes to hold people rapt with beauty, do you understand?" He was quiet and pulled a photo from his script on the ground. It was of a younger Severus, laying down on the ground of the stage, James Potter hanging over the edge of a ledge above him.   
  
"I want you to watch this picture." Harry was confused as Snape pulled his wand.   
  
"I don't understand," Snape tapped the picture with his wand and it began to move, a short vignette. He saw as when, younger Snape called "'My gentle Puck come hither," James leapt, as Puck, from his spot and slid over on his back swiftly next to Snape, who, with sinewy muscled arms pulled James up, laughing lightly, onto his hands and feet as he explained the mermaid part and Puck sat in rapt happiness, then Oberon rolled over, now James on the bottom, Snape above him, explaining something and then rolling back onto his side next to James. "'Fetch me that flowr…'" The picture froze and reverted to the first image.   
  
"Potion you put on the film," Snape said quietly. "Harry, I want this to be better than that. I know you could be just as good as your father, maybe better. But you have to trust me. Alright? I want to try it again." Harry set his jaw and nodded as Snape began again. He came to the line, "My gentle Puck, come hither, and Harry leapt from his spot, slowly coming to the side of Snape and bounding up on his hands, as Snape turned and smiled at him.   
  
"'Thou rememb'rest since once I sat on a promentory," Harry's head lolled and he listened dreamily as Snape talked, closing with, "'To hear the sea maids music."  
  
Harry smiled wistfully and came right above Snape as he sat up. "I remember," he cooed. Snape swiftly grabbed him around the abdomen and pushed him above him with astounding strength and without even blinking an eye, continued, "'That very time I saw (but thou couldst not)/'…" As Harry lackadaisically lounged on Snapes arms as he finished, "'Ere the Leviathan can swim a league.'"   
  
He had been pondering this all throughout Snape mesmerizing Oberon speech and, as if opening his mouth to speak he darted forward and met Snape's lips with his own. Snape didn't back away; at least not at first. Gently, Harry went forward, Snape was firm but soon carefully rolled Harry off of him.   
  
"I'm-I'm," he tried to stutter out and the Potion's master rolled over to look at him. Something was playing in his dark eyes and Harry stood, clutching himself around his ribcage as he walked to the edge of the stage and shut his eyes tightly.   
  
"Harry," Snape approached him and Harry couldn't bring himself to look at him. "Harry, look at me." He wouldn't turn around and he felt Snape's strong arms firmly grab his wrists and pull him down to face level. When Harry finally fluttered his lids open he found dark eyes, tumultuous and soft looking at him as tears brimmed on his eyes.   
  
"I'm sorry…" he said angrily but Snape shook his head contentedly.   
  
"Don't be," Harry was brought into a fiery kiss, Snape exploring and gently probing his lips, moving and tugging and gently pecking back at him. Breaking away, Snape gave him a shaky smile and Harry bit his lip.  
  
"Maybe this will give me a leg up on you and Draco's parts…" Harry gave him a soft smile, shy and flustered as they stood back up.  
  
"I think you're above and beyond it, Professor." Snape gave a wry smile and brought him back to where they were as they continued to reherse. 


	13. Chapter 13-Preparations, eyeliner and a ...

Kings, Lovers and Fairies-Chapter 13 …Preparations, Eyeliner and a Prologue  
  
A/N: Thank you thank you thank you all! I just went off on a not writing thing for a while, but I think that it is over. I need to ask two questions which you guys can answer in email or in review. One, do you think Hogwarts is a pretty un-homophobic school? And two, would you rather the last chapter be one big chunk or split into parts? I'm just writing it, but I'm not quite sure how to post it.  
  
This chapter is quite devoted to costume looks and the next will probably just be a short chapter devoted to describing the sets. Sorry but it needs explanation and I'm sorry if the costumes are hard to visualize, but in my head they look really cool. So does the makeup, I promise, so maybe I'll do drawings someday and put a link in for you all to see. But just visualize it your own ways in your own heads and keep checking this story, I'm trying to put out stuff fast. Stay tuned and thanks again to all the reviewers, the fan club, and all the new Love-Loathe Shippers (That's my own little Harry/Snape name, sorry!) And seriously, if you want cameos,  
  
  
  
-  
  
Tuesday, the cast was tired, going through the motions of schoolwork and sometimes talking excitedly about the production. Rumors were going around that some students from Beaubaxtons, Durmstrang and Athertons were coming, Ministry of Magic Officials, Hogsmeade residents, and of course students were packing the houses. Sprout was giving them no homework as she looked somewhat frazzled, while McGonagall's workload was considerably lighter, giving that she was the most weary looking one of all of them as she would go in during lunches and breaks to make sure the scenery worked. Angelina and Alicia were excused from all classes Tuesday afternoon onwards and ran in blurs of needles and tape and repair around the costume room as Oliver ran through his cues, becoming much like his Quidditch coach self and quizzing people on their entrances and exits before they yelled at him to go snog Percy.  
  
Harry was in a high state of euphoria all throughout Tuesday. Snape acted the same around him, showing no signs of any change but Harry didn't care. The cast was supposed to eat an early dinner, provided by Dumbledore, and then appear in the stage area around 5. As it was a full dress rehearsal, Angelina and Alicia were bustling putting costumes everywhere, employing some of the grunts from scenery and building crews to arrange the dressing rooms. Harry didn't feel like eating so he appeared on the stage at four thirty, waving to Oliver and Lupin before entering into the makeup room.  
  
Snape was arranging something on a table, his sinewy back to Harry. Softly, the boy cleared his throat and Snape turned.  
  
"'Lo Professor," Snape gave a glance around and swayed up to him.  
  
"Harry, you don't have to call me that." He gave him a quick, gentle embrace and kissed his hair softly. Harry felt like turning into a puddle but Snape broke away and he stared into his endless eyes, black on green, ebony alabaster on emerald.  
  
"Well…what-what should I call you then?" He stammered. Snape gave him a look and Harry smiled.  
  
"Okay, okay then Sev." Snape smiled gently. He continued to arrange something on the two small tables, which revealed to be makeup, as Harry hopped onto a stool. Alicia and Angelina came in and saw the two black haired men and exchanged glances. Snape made no move to make Harry leave and began to explain to the two girls,  
  
"I don't want makeup on the extra's and only partial on the fairies, Harry, Cho, myself. Everyone else full, but I do want the extra's in full costume. They will all change in their common rooms and come down here. If need be, I want both of you to recruit someone for their costume checks. While Oliver and Lupin will be running checking cues and places, they are here to help you. Everyone else is to get dressed in the dressing rooms and you two will mostly be doing makeup and are only to help with costumes in an emergency. When all makeup is done, do the costume checks. Call time is 6:30, which should give everyone plenty of time. Alright?" Alicia and Angelina nodded determinedly and Snape gave a sweeping gesture to the two makeup tables and both mirrors lit up, revealing the huge organizers filled with greasepaint, glitter, shimmer, eyeliner, lipstick, facepaints, everything. He exited the room, Harry trailing behind him.  
  
Harry and Snape spoke on their parts quietly, Harry swinging his legs on the ledge as Snape pulled down ropes and vines.  
  
"Sev," Harry blurted and the older man looked at him. "I want to ask you something." It was still around five fifteen. Snape looked at him and Harry continued.  
  
"I need to know something. Did you….did you just kiss me because of…of…my dad?" he whispered. Snape's face grew soft.  
  
"Harry…" he walked towards the ledge and grasped his long fingers around Harry's smaller hands, "…oh Harry, no. You are very like your father, you are beautiful and a good actor and kind and brave but I did that because I like you. Just Harry. No Potter attached." A smile flitted across his face and he swiftly kissed Harry who fell into his arms. The older man let him against the ground easily and they waited for the rest to come in.  
  
-  
  
The Girls dressing room was filled with conversation and giggling and anxiety as they slipped into their costumes. A magical line had been drawn across the floor as designated 'fairy' space, so the wings would not be disturbed too much. McGonagall, Sprout and Sinistra were recruited to help with costumes and every so often Angelina or Alicia would bring someone in. The first to go was Penelope Clearwater, in a deep blue dress that was covered in an green robe and a beautiful silvery tiara. Hermoine and Lavender changed at the same time, helping each other into their complementary yet somewhat opposite costumes. As Lavender was taller, her dress was a shimmering creamy peach, pulled behind her neck in a kind of halter and brought in just above her stomach. Her hair was pulled alongside into a braid and she walked in simple sandals. Hermoine's hair, Alicia had first done, in a sweeping ponytail that extended out into curls on the back of her scalp, like a messy bun. Her dress was thinly strapped, a beautiful purplish crimson that was slanted at the hem, brought back at her stomach to accentuate curves. They went next, getting made up so as not to fade in the light. Angelina and Alicia applied a light shimmer, gloss, a deeper red for Hermia and accentuated eyes for Helena. Kyra, Eden, Pavarti and Ginny all got dressed together, the wings having turned out amazingly well and sitting on stands in the 'Fairy-zone.' Each fairy had a distinct style to their clothing and wings. Ginny, as Peaseblossom, had the most rounded wings, like bulbous bubbles, pale pink and lavender, her outfit shimmering tights, a skirt that was different 'petals' of purple-blue, pink, a light yellow, and bluish green silk and screen, a skintight pale rose shirt and flowing sleeves. Pavarti, as Mustardseed, was a very agricultural look, her wings were curvy, like two tall spirals, the tips curving under themselves, four parts in all that overlapped harvest gold and shimmering crème. Her skirt was slit to move out in the front, divided just at her knee, her shirt a hooded sheen, the sleeves frayed at her forearm and as the hem of it. The skirt was a beautiful wheat gold and the shirt a tawny yellow. Little Eden, Moth, looked fluorescent, sky blues and whites. Her skirt was ballerina and petticoat, a slightly off-white, her shirt, like Ginny, was skin tight but the sleeves billowed out in the palest blue. Her wings were like bird wings, arching out from her back and billowing puffy see through whites and blues that ended at the same spot, fluttering as she walked. Kyra looked much older than she was, Cobweb, stark and exciting in dark blues, purples and silver. Her wings were like spiky quills, silver points jutting out everywhere and charmed so that they could fold around her. Her skirt was four parts, a silvery kneelength base that came down in one point in front and in back. The next went over it, deep blue and two angular points running down the sides of her legs, the next was deep purple and went over each of them to keep it slender, a silvery skirt that tapered in many points, and then a flowing, barely seen silvery covering over it. Her shirt was snowy silver and jet-black, the hem up to the bust black flowing inky into the silvery sleeves and chest areas. Slowly they each went out into Alicia and Angelina, not getting all of their makeup but only some of it. Ginny had flowers running along her hairline and two flower vines coming out of her eyes, Pavarti had flecks of gold on her face, Eden with shimmering blue streaks out of her eyes and spiraling on her cheeks, Kyra with deep purples and silvers and a star around the corner of her eye. And that wasn't even all of it. Cho was still changing behind a screen.  
  
In the boys dressing room it was quite similar, but Harry and Severus would be done last, along with Cho. Ron, Seamus, Dean all had, respectivley, deep green, deep blue, and gray tunics that billowed around their chests, while Dean had a vest. All three wore leggings and boots, thick belts around their waists. Neville, Crabbe and Goyle all wore homely looking brown and tan button down shirts while Fred had a button down white shirt, unbuttoned at the top, with a nice leather vest over it and hanging over black slacks and boots. George had a tied crème button down shirt, gathered around the waist in a belt and hanging over brown slacks in boots. With a cape, which he was quite proud of. Percy wore a kingly robe, purple and deep blue tunic with slacks, that you couldn't see because of the robe. Lee Jordan had a simple grey shirt and black pants and Harry and Sev each dressed behind a screen.  
  
Harry noticed Severus's toned body, sinewy muscles and felt ashamed of his, strong, but somewhat paling in comparison Quidditch muscles. For tonight, and maybe the rest of the performances he had an unbuttoned at the top and bottom black satin shirt and black leather pants. His hair looked so much less greasy and he ran a black comb through it before tying it back into a silver clasp. Harry was getting dressed, first the fishnet green shirt that went all the way past his wrists and changed colors in the light, from green to black to silver, to make his arms look like plants grew on them, then the slightly flared forearm sleeved green shirt over it, attached with silken leaves that went down past his waist slightly. He wore tight green pants that went just to above his ankle, vines twisted around his legs, but yet gave him free movement. He turned, and Severus was putting on his ebony, woven crown around his temples and forehead and he reached out and straightened it.  
  
"You look wonderful, Harry," the boy blushed and Severus tilted his chin, bringing a goblet forward as Harry gulped it down and his eyesight was temporarily perfect. They walked to get the makeup done, Cho following slightly after him.  
  
-  
  
The group of actors, even extras in fairy and elf costumes (Some 7th year Hufflepuff beaters looking slightly abashed, but were needed for the fairies) were sitting on the stage, waiting for the full dress rehearsal to begin. Lupin was making sure that they would hear cues in the green room, McGonagall was rushing around checking set pieces, Trelawney and Sprout checking costumes, Oliver running between them and the crew workers like a madman and then everyone grew quite quiet.  
  
The door to the makeup room had slowly opened, Harry first in his green, forest sprite costume, then Snape behind him. Harry had two small horns that were noticeable through his ebony hair, touseled and slicked with silver in several ways. Leaves or greenery were painted around his hairline and down his neck, his eyes outlined in a smudged brown eyeliner, and green was blotted at the corners of his eyes. Snape, however, took people's breath away with his black clothing and accentuating makeup. His eyes were in smoky black kohl, smeared blue at the corners of them. Smoky blue and purple eyeshadow grew from the corners of his eyes out almost to his hairline in carefully applied smudges and his stance dared anyone to comment. They moved quickly forward, girls swooning, Lupin grinning when Cho appeared and people gasped. Her wings seemed to breath around her, snowy white and downy yet huge, going a full two feet above her head. They sparkled, rhinestone in a spiral in the top half and glitter trailing from the bottom half. Her dress was a simple flowing, shimmering sheen of layered lightest cream, flaring at her wrists and flowing around her. Her feet were bare, flowers adorned the hem of the gown, and her hair was pulled down in a shiny curtain across her back. Jewels and gems sat in there, silken and real flowers stuck in there and a small white lily at were the dress came down in a triangle just above her bust. Her face was mostly bare of makeup, for now, only shimmering with powder and gloss on her lips.  
  
As the otherworldly ones walked to the stage, slowly, everyone began to clap. They grew silent as Snape said one thing and they went into action.  
  
"Everyone…places."  
  
-  
  
The dress rehearsal went fairly smoothly, only one botched cue and although the younger extras made too much noise, everyone was more or less pleased. Snape did have notes, but as everyone was allowed to sit out in the audience and watch, they were amazed at Puck and Oberon. Although, most didn't say anything.  
  
However, before he let anyone go, Snape explained about a slight prologue that would go before the play. If anyone was interested, please see him, and he would give them a sheet. It would involve some speedy memorization, but he would like as many people to do it as possible.  
  
If you would like to do this, you may. If you decide to, I will assign you a part to memorize as well as group memorizations and if you have a significant other, you may decide to read it with them. I may put you with your character lover. Thank you.  
  
And after Snape had given them this, Harry knew he wanted to do it. 


	14. Chapter 14- Nights of Glory and Stars: P...

Kings, Lovers and Fairies-Chapter 14 -Nights of Glory and Stars: Part I  
  
A/N: ~*baseballs, tomatoes, potatoes, tin cans hit her*~ Yes yes, I know, I've been a bad writer. I hope this makes up for it. I can see that this final part will be quite long so it is divided into three parts for each night. I hope you will enjoy them and please realize I have cut lines and cut scenes in the way it is written. For instance, Titania's monologue in Act II, scene I, is cut because of the length.  
  
I hope it is easy to visualize and if you have any questions on the language please ask or something and I'll address it. More will be coming most definitely shortly.  
  
Finally, I must give the most gratitude to all of my readers out there, everyone who kept bugging me to write more and especially Tidmag who was brave enough to IM me and prod me along!!! Thank you so, so much!!!  
  
Please, enjoy, and I hope you can relate to all the girls that you'll see when Sev enters. I could!!  
  
-Luv so much,  
  
~*Ani-AO  
  
-  
  
  
  
The final rehearsal was Thursday night, filled with a few technical difficulties, two Ravenclaw elves knocking each other senseless while frolicking, and another sense of awe when the costumed fairy rulers arrived on stage. With anxiety, excitement, and tense apprehension hanging all over the stage, along with many hungry actors, Severus announced at eight:  
  
"Well. The final rehearsal has gone extremely well for what it could have been. Dumbledore and myself have set up dinner for you all after you change in the great hall. Please, cast, crew, join there." A whoop of excitement came from the boys and everyone speedily went to the dressing rooms. There, they found black T-shirts with the name, production dates, cast and crew printed on them, and, a silver image that would move if you said the password. Laughing with released tension and excitement they dribbled into the Great Hall, a feast awaiting them, roasts and chickens as well as otherworldly food, fruit salad mixed with rose and lily petals, sparkling juices, dumplings filled with spices, and they filled their plates greedily. Harry, Hermoine, Ron, as well as Lupin, Oliver, Percy, Fred, George, Alicia and Anglina filled a table, spaces for the rest of the crew heads available. Oliver and Percy played with their feet underneath, Hermoine and Ron held hands above and Fred, Alicia, Angelina, and George snogged in everyone's sight. Snape swept into the room, traces of kohl still smudged around his eyes, hair still back into a ponytail, and joined their table, sitting next to Lupin. Harry gave him a small smile to which Snape returned and they continued their conversation.  
  
"Oh Ron, I'm so excited," murmured Hermoine, cutting open a cinnamony dumpling.  
  
"Excited is one word for it," Ron said uneasily, somewhat pale. Harry didn't say anything though his thoughts mirrored Ron's words. Although part of it was that he was slightly nervous about performing, he was more nervous of acting odd around Severus during the performances or not being good enough for him. Hermoine gave him a squeeze underneath the table and Fred and George, who were each gnawing on a chicken leg shook their heads.  
  
"Oh, Harry, don't worry. You know-,"  
  
"You've been absolutely wonderful during these last rehearsals." George interrupted, "And anyways-,"  
  
"Oberon here," Fred fingered at Severus across from him, "here'll keep you on your toes." Severus glared and Harry smiled.  
  
"Once you get up there, with full makeup and the effects blaring, you'll be fine. Angelina, Alicia, Minerva, they've all done wonderful jobs," Lupin began and the three ladies blushed, "People from all over the magic world are coming, the scenes Dumbledore has sit in on he says are wonderful, everything will be fine. You'd make James proud," He smiled benevolently at Harry who nodded, as a hush fell over the table. He looked to Snape who gave him a deep nod and smile and Harry didn't feel that badly anymore.  
  
Alicia and Angelina shared glances and nodded and left the table disappearing as the conversation grew again. However, a hush fell over as they came back, wheeling a cart with a large chocolate cake sitting on it. The tables full of crew and cast began cheering as they approached Snape. Lupin and McGonagall smiled at Snape's look of surprise. Harry gave a whoop as they put the large cake in front of him, flowers adorning the top.  
  
"Speech!" Fred and George hollered, "Speech!" Snape shot them a venomous glare as Harry laughed but stood, muscles sinewy beneath the tight black T- shirt he had got in the habit of wearing.  
  
"Well, thank you girls, thank you everyone," The crowd grew silence as he continued, "These past weeks have been…well, I suppose everyone can agree an undertaking. I had such high hopes for this production," he began and the students waited with baited breath, "and you have gone above and beyond them. I have continually been surprised at the performances that have been given and the tasks that have been completed. Everyone should feel proud of what they do, no matter what anyone thinks. You all have proved to me your amazing talent," Harry's mouth dropped quietly opened, as had many others in the room, "And none of you should be scared of tomorrow. You will completely surprise the entire crowd. Thank you so much for this chance of working with you and remember, break a leg." He nodded, the stunned crowd absolutely silent until the thwacks of clapping echoed from one of the tables, Neville Longbottom standing and starting the applause that slowly spread, benches scraping against the ground as the entire assembly stood and applauded hard and long, whoops and cheers gathering.  
  
Harry clapped hardest, smiling with slightly wet eyes at Severus who looked a bit uncomfortable but began to slice the cake.  
  
Needless to say, most of the butterflies in peoples stomachs had disappeared after this.  
  
-  
  
On Friday most of the cast got up around 9:00, as they had the day off and crawled down into the common rooms after the late dinner of Thursday. Harry had gotten up earlier, gone down to the set to meet Snape, Hermoine and Ron had had a pre-show lucky breakfast on the lawn around the lake, couples talked and people tried to relax before crunch time. The crews had been up around 7, Anglina, Alicia and Trelawney flitting madly around the costume room, McGonagall fixing bolts and nails and spells, Sprout bandaging stems and petals, madness around the stage.  
  
Call time was 4, but people were sitting in the dressing rooms by 3, Anglina picking her way over the 4 fairie girls to check on wings and make sure all was well for the extras costuming. Harry could be seen crawling and floating around vines, bugging the crew as they tried to work around him, but by 3:30, he was sitting in the boys dressing room behind a screen, Alicia applying his horns.  
  
At 530, Trelawney was helping all the extras, ticket holders were drifting into Hogwarts, enjoying dinner before the play, and Cho was being transformed into Titania. Oliver was rushing like a madman, Percy following at his heels, Lupin keeping a kind of shaky calm over the whole thing.  
  
The four fairy handmaidens makeup had been applied fully, Ginny's flowers ran all the way along her hairline down her neck, the vines extending from her lines attached to the whole thing, sparkling with jewels for the centers, Pavarti had goldleaf everywhere, rays of sun extending from her left eye, Eden's sky blues came subtlety out from her hairline and Kyra's stars ran in a choker around her neck and sparkle around all over, a jewel in her left nostril. Harry had more leaves all over his face, his makeup more heavily accentuated along with Snapes, his hair more silvery and silvery green.  
  
Cho's makeup was complete, jewels at the corners of her eyes, eyeliner subtle and exotic, shimmer and sparkle all over, a large flower blooming pale pink from her eye, everything bigger and better.  
  
At 6:30 the house began to fill, the designated green rooms overflowing with extras, madness and hysteria everywhere, mostly from Oliver, until Snape gathered everyone and told them, severely, to be calm with a few words. Harry followed him outside, giving him a quick, glossy kiss, almost fainting in ecstasy at the highlighted smudged eyes.  
  
At 6:50, Oliver cued the prologue with everyone and the first scene, Penelope, Percy, Ron, Hermoine, Lee, Lavender, Seamus, and Roger gathered in the darkness backstage as Oliver and Lupin sped, talking magically to the lighting booth and ushers outside. At 6:59 exactly, the lights went down, and the prologue members took their places, Harry hanging from the vine in the darkness.  
  
And the play began.  
  
-  
  
"How now my love? Why is your cheek so pale?/How chance the roses there to fade so fast?/" Ron, as Lysander, began gently, kneeling before Hermoine, holding both her hands. Hermoine smiled sadly at him, as the audience watched in interest.  
  
No one had explained to them who was going to be Oberon.  
  
"Belike for want of rain which I could well/Beteem them from the tempest of my eyes/" she said quietly. Ron shook his head from the ground, looking up to her with adoration.  
  
"Ay me! For aught that I could ever read,/Could ever hear by tale or history,/ The course of true love never did run smooth; But either it was different in blood-," He stood.  
  
"O cross!" Hermoine muttered angrily, "too high to be enthralled to low.'  
  
"Or else misgraffed in respect of years-," Ron said quietly, letting go of one of her hands.  
  
"O spite!" Hermoine said louder, despairingly, "too old to be engaged to long."  
  
"Or else it stood upon the choice of friends-," Ron murmured, looking into her eyes.  
  
"O hell!" Hermoine wailed, throwing her hands in the air, "to choose love by another's eyes."  
  
Ron nodded sympathetically and let go of one of her hands, walking slowly over to downstage right as he spoke, "Or, If there were a sympathy in choice/ War, death, or sickness did lay siege to it,/ Making it momentary as a sound/," he sounded wistful, looking up into the darkness, "Swift as a shadow, short as any dream/ Brief as the lightning in the collied night,/ That," he looked over quickly to Hermoine who was watching him, "in a spleen, unfolds both heaven and earth,/ And ere a man hath power to say 'Behold!'" he cried, throwing an arm in the air, "The jaws of darkness do devour it up/," he murmured, "So quick bright things come to confusion./"  
  
Hermoine began her way, downstage left, pondering as she held her chin in her hand, "If then true lovers have been ever crossed,/ It stands as an edict in destiny; Then let us teach our trial patience, Because it is a customary cross, As due to love as thoughts, dreams, and sighs/ Wishes and tears," Ron was nodding as she spoke in a firm but sad tone, "poor Fancy's followers."  
  
1 "A good persuasion," Ron continued, and the scene played out.  
  
-  
  
They came to the second act, the auditorium went black, and quietly, haunting music filled with nature sounds began to pour out. The Athens set folded away and stagehands pushed, with spells or by hand, plants and flowers to their marked spots, the backdrop was lowered against the back wall and white specks of light began to appear through the wholes, diamonds of stars in the darkness. The audience watched, whispers and gasps as flowers began to bloom, vines lowered, plants stretched across the stage. Platforms grew out of the wall and ground, murky fog came across the ground, and two Hufflepuff 8th years came out to hold Eden as she danced. The fairies entered, Kyra first as she stalked the set, several people in the audience gasping at her stark, dark Cobweb. She slithered onto the raised level and lay on her stomach, arm dangling. Eden ran in, leaping onto the first 8th year as he lifted her into the air and her wings darted around his arms, she was passed to the second one, her legs stretching into the air as she turned herself around and crawled down his body, and onto the ground, laying on her stomach. Ginny glid in, tiny extra girl fairies spinning around her, Pavarti entering from the other side, gently patting small boy elves on the head and giggling with them. At this time, Harry appeared offstage, none of the audience being able to see them as they stared at the splayed out, stretching girls all over the stage. Some began to notice, pointing and whispering among themselves as he crept and leapt and crawled across vines and stage alike. Finally, he swung from the vine and landed with a thud on the raised level, the fairies screaming and the extras scattering. Several people in the audience jumped.  
  
"How now fairies?" he crowed, horns glinting in the stage lights, "Whither wander you?" The vine hung next to him and he let his fingers crawl over it as the scattered girls slowly came closer, under him on the ground stage level.  
  
"Over hill over dale/ Thorough bush thorough briar/," Ginny began, dragging her feet as she approached the raised level,  
  
"Over park over pale/ Thorough flood thorough fire/" Pavarti continued, joltingly coming forward and back as she came.  
  
"We do wander everywhere, swifter than the moons sphere/" Eden said breathlessly as she glid slowly over.  
  
"And we serve the queen/ To do her orbs upon the green/" Kyra growled low, as she crawled belly down towards him. Harry lowered himself down onto the ground of the raised level, laying on his stomach as he listened.  
  
"The cowslips tall her pensioners be," Ginny kneeled down, looked up at him.  
  
"I them gold coats spots you see/" Pavarti repeated the action.  
  
"Those be rubies, fairy favors," Eden did the same, reaching her hand up to him.  
  
"IN those freckles live their savors," Kyra purred, doing the same action. They all chorused together then:  
  
"We must go seek some dewdrops here/ And hang a pearl in every cowslips ear/ Farewell thou lob of spirits, we'll be gone/ Our Queen and all her elves come here anon/" They began to leave again but Harry jumped down, thudding in the middle of them. They screamed again.  
  
"The king doth keep his revels here tonight!" He bellowed and they shrunk away, but he beckoned them forwards with a finger, "Take heed the Queen come not within his sight/ For Oberon is passing spell and wrath/ Because that she, as her attendant, hath/" He warned but said in a singsong voice, "A lovely boy, stolen from an Indian king; She never had so sweet a changeling." He nodded and walked around them in a circle, "And jealous Oberon would have the child/ Knight of his train to trace the forests wild/" He continued in a casual tone, "But she-," he paused and continued in a sarcastic kind of happy tone, "perforce witholds the loved boy,/ Crowns him with flowers and makes him all her joy;" He stopped walking and stood facing towards the audience, not caring that the fairies were behind him, staring in rapt attention as he crouched and explained excitedly, "And now they never meet in grove or green,/ By fountain clear or spangled starlight sheen,/ But they do square, that all their elves for fear,/" he gulped noticeably, "Creep into acorn cups and hide them there."  
  
Kyra had stood during his last sentence and began to walk around him, observing him with shrewd scrutiny. "Either I-," She started in a low, questioning tone, "mistake your shape and making quite,/ Or else you are that shrewd and knavish sprite/ Call'd Robin Goodfellow: are not you he/ That frights the maidens of the villagery; Skim milk and sometimes labor in the quern/ And bootless make the breathless housewife churn;" She bent before him with a taunting look on her face as the fairies stood in a circle around him and nodded in eager agreement, "And sometime make the drink to bear no barm;/ Mislead night wanderers, laughing at their harm?" She clucked her tongue in a mock chide, "Those that Hobgoblin call you and sweet Puck,/ You do their work and they shall have good luck/" Her voice dropped to a stage whisper, "Are not you-," She prodded Harry in the chest, "he?"  
  
Harry dropped his head, the horns glinting dangerously in the lighting, slumping as the fairies stared at him. Then he threw himself from the ground into the air and cried out jubilantly, "Thou speakest aright;/ I am that merry wanderer of the night." The fairies had run onto the ledges and were backing away as he pointed to himself with a thumb, "I jest to Oberon and make him smile/ When I a fat and bean-fed horse beguile,/ Neighing in likeness of a filly foal:/" He gave a whinny and was enchanted to rise into the air, his feet wiggling left to right as he made the horse noise. Falling to the ground again he bolted around the stage in a circle, walking behind the fairies as they giggled at him, "And sometimes lurk I in a gossip's bowl,/ In very likeness of a roasted crab/ And when she drinks, against her lips I bob/" He pantomimed gulping down a large drink and ended with a flourish of smacking his lips, "And on her wither'd dewlap pour the ale/" He roared in laughter, the fairies echoing, "The wisest aunt,-" he began in solemnity, his hands to his chest, "telling the saddest tale/ Sometimes-," he hissed in glee, "for a three foot stool misaketh me;/" He fell into himself, intertwining his arms and spreading his legs to imitate a three legged stool. The fairies approached cautiously as he stood still and finally Pavarti poked him and he fell over in a heap as they giggled, "Then slip I from her bum, down topples she,/" he crowed and jumped back up, "And 'tailor' cries and falls into a cough;/ And then the whole quire hold their hips and laugh,/ And waxen in their mirth and neeze and swear," the fairies fell over laughing, their wings twittering erratically, "A merrier hour was never wasted there." He laughed uproariously but then grew stock still and whispered clearly and urgently:  
  
"But, room, fairy! here comes Oberon." He backed into the middle of the ledge where his rope hung and leapt onto it. The fairies backed down the ledge and downstage chorusing:  
  
"And here my mistress! Would that he were gone!" A thick drumbeat was heard in the theater as Harry began to climb the rope, high up yet still in the line of sight of the stage as Pavarti and Eden threw themselves prone to the floor and Ginny and Kyra fell into one-knee kneels.  
  
A buzz went through the audience as Cho entered, a regal Titania, an ethereal tint of light following her, chin high, gliding from left upstage. Her skin glimmered in shimmer, a glowing creature not of this earth. Murmurs of wonder flew through the wizards and witches and audience as she slowly crossed and the drums crescendoed.  
  
No one saw Harry shut his eyes fiercely, thinking of a silent wish or hope or prayer for Severus as he began his entrance, hoped all would go well. He finally opened his eyes.  
  
Snape entered the stage.  
  
The audience audibly gasped. Whispers and mutterings flew through the audience, girls from the house of Slytherin who had gotten opening night tickets melted into puddles of ambitious goo, and the ones from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff suddenly wished they were not nice girls.  
  
Severus had no reaction. His eyes were like two jet-black, murky and filled with starlight laserbeams, focused on only one thing: what was ahead of him. Which was Titania and Puck. Harry wished he could wink or nod but Sev had told him not to. He just acted the part, watched anxiously between the two. Cho seemed to realize Severus was there and halted, her dress still pooling on the ground. She lifted her chin slightly higher, her eyes fiery and cool all together.  
  
All were silent as they awaited for Severus to utter his first line:  
  
"Ill met by moonlight, proud Titania,/" he said in a low, dangerous voice that Harry had heard before and only knew too well. The audience were in rapt silence, save for the females who had swooned into incoherent pools of incomprehensibility.  
  
"What, jealous Oberon!" Cho taunted in her cool voice, "Fairies, skip hence;/" Her voice turned steely and the fairies began to rise, "I have foresworn his bed and company."  
  
"Tarry, rash wanton," Severus' voice rose and his eyes flickered, "Am not I thy lord?" He asked in a baited breath. The fairies fell again into their positions.  
  
"Then I must be thy lady:" Cho retorted and came a step closer, staring up at him, "but I know/ When thou has stolen away from fairy land,/ And in the shape of Corin sat all day/ Playing on pipes of corn and versing love/ To amorous Philida. Why art thou here, come from the farthest steppe of India?/" She asked in a softer tone, coming inches from him, "But that, forsooth, the bouncing Amazon,/ Your buskin'd mistress and your warrior love,/" She emphasized this but continued in a wide-innocent tone, " To Theseus must be wedded and you come,/" Cho continued in a kind of incredulous laugh, sarcasm dripping from her innocent tone, "To give their bed joy and…" a whisper, "prosperity./" She waited for a counter as she smiled slowly up at him.  
  
Severus gave her a poisonous glare but began to smile unpleasantly, "How canst thou thus for shame, Titania/" he spat, "Glance at my credit with Hippolyta,/ Knowing I know thy love to Theseus?/" In cat-like grace he moved around her, looking at her from the other side, "Didst thou not lead him through the glimmering night/ From Perigenia, whom her ravished?/ and make him with fair Aegle break his faith/ With Ariadne and Antiopa?/" His eyebrows slowly moved up with the question and Cho's mouth turned into a look of fury.  
  
"These are the forgeries of jealousy;/" She growled loudly and spun at him, her wings barely moving as they grew to their full height, "And never since the middle summer's spring,/ Met we on hill, in dale, forest or mead,/ By paved fountain or by rushy brook, Or in the beached margent of the sea,/ To dance or ringlets to the whistling wind/, But with thy," she shoved her arm out at him and he swiftly moved away and leaned against a tree that stood there, observing her, "brawls though hast disturb'd our sport./" She stood facing the audience, arms wide, moving around her, "The seasons alter; hoary headed frosts/ Fall in the fresh lap of the crimson rose,/ And on old Heims' thin and icy crown,/ An odorous chaplet of sweet summer buds/ Is, an in mockery, set; the spring, the summer, the chiding autumn, angry winter, change/ Theirwonted liveries , and the mazed world,/ By their increase, now knows not which is which:/ And this same progeny of evils comes/" she sighed and turned to Severus who had listened with kind of disdainful interest, " From our debate, from our dissention; We are their parents and original."  
  
The audience waited with held breaths as Severus stood and didn't speak, walking around her, finally asking with a cocked head, "Do you amend it then; it lies in you/" he said in a loud, insistent tone, "Why should Titania cross her Oberon?" He asked in fury, "I do but beg," he forced out in a resigned, tense tone, "a little changeling boy/ To be my henchman."  
  
Cho exploded and the audience was taken aback, "Set your heart at rest:" She snarled vehemently and the boys in the audience grew white, "The fairy land buys not the child of me./ His mother was a votaress of my order: And in the spiced Indian air, by night, Full often hath she gossp'd by my side, And sat with me on Neptune's yellow sands, Marking the embark'd traders on the flood," her tone was nostalgic, she stared away from Severus, off into stage right, "When we have laugh'd to see the sails conceive/ And grow big- bellied with the wanton wind;/ And she, with pretty and with simming gait/ Following,-her womb then rich with my young squire-/ Would imitate and sail upon the land,/ To fetch me trfles and return again,/ As from a voyage, rich with merchandise." She paused to take a breath, "But she-," curious and sad, "being mortal, of that boy did die." A pause, her voice heavy with sorrow, "And for her sake do I rear up her boy/ And for her sake I will not part with him." Cho finished in a finite, stormy voice.  
  
"How long within this wood intend you stay?" Severus purred in an angry voice, his eyes full ofmalice as he approached her.  
  
"Perchance till after Theseus' wedding-day/ If you will patiently dance in our round/ And see our moonlight revels, go with us/" She said in a casual voice, ignoring him. "If not, shun me, and I will spare your haunts."  
  
Severus pounced up to her and came around her shoulders, his arms coming around her, "Give me that boy and I will go with thee," he enticed. Cho shook him off and spat back, her wings bursting back in a swift movement.  
  
"Not for thy fairy kindgom. Fairies, away!/ We shall chide downright if I longer stay." The ethereal blue light returned and a blinding light filled the stage. When the normal lighting returned Severus was shielding his eyes with his arm and all were gone, except a huge white flower towards the back of the stage.  
  
-  
  
The lights came up again as the forest seemed more inviting, glowing and more flowery as Cho appeared from behind the flower and her fairies crouched in front of her. She stroked their wings lovingly and they smiled contentedly up to her.  
  
"Come, now a roundel and a fairy song;/ Then, for the third part of a minute, hence; Some to kill cankers in teh musk rose buds/ Some war with rere-mice for their leathern wings,/ To make my small elves coats and some keep back. The clamorous owl that nightly hoots and wonders/ At our quaint spirits. Sing my now asleep/ Then to your offices and let me rest./" She smiled benignly to them and stretched languidly, disappearing in a heap behind the flowers. The fairies stood around her and sung in cooing, high voices  
  
"You spotted snakes with double tongue,/  
  
Thorny hedgehogs, be not seen;/  
  
Newts and blindworms, do no wrong,/  
  
Come not near our fairy queen."  
  
Their voices went into a four part harmony, sultry Kyra's, blending Ginny's, cool Pavarti's and floating Edens,  
  
"Philomel, with melody/  
  
Sing in our sweet lullaby;  
  
Lulla, lulla, lullaby, lulla, lulla, lullaby:  
  
Never harm, nor spell nor charm,/  
  
Come not our lovely lady nigh;  
  
So goodnight, with lullaby."  
  
They went into a humming until Ginny stepped forward and stamped down with her foot.  
  
"Hence away! Now all is well: One aloof stand sentinel." The lights around the flower dimmed, but the flower stayed bright as Ginny stood watch. Severus began to slink around the ledge and came behind her, dwarfing the young girl. She had already gone quite stiff and he brought his hands slowly around her wings, to her shoulders, moved them down to her abdomen, smiling like a Cheshire Cat in the dim light. Ginny melted, swooned into him and slunk down and away as he approached the flower.  
  
"What thou seest when thou dost wake;" he murmured in a clear tone, going behind the flower, his silhouette visible as he put the flower to her eyes, "Do it for thy true-love take/ Love and languish for his sake:/ Be it ounce or cat or bear/ Pard or boar with bristled hair,/ In thy eye that shall appear/ When though wakest, it is thy dear:/ Wake when some vile thing is near." The flower went dark, fading into the more foreboding forest around them and Severus disappeared.  
  
Ron and Hermoine came from downstage right, weary and stumbling slightly as they made it to center stage and sat, slumped.  
  
"Fair love," Ron breathed, stroking Hermoines cheekbone, "you faint with wandering in the wood:/ And to speak troth, I have forgot our way:/ We'll rest us, Hermia, if you think it good,/ And tarry for the comfort of the day./"  
  
Hermoine patted his hand and smiled, "Be it so, Lysander: find you out a bed; / For upon this bank shall rest my head/" She began to lay back tiredly but Ron pulled her back up and spoke in urgent earnestness.  
  
"One turf shall serve as pillow for us both; One heart, one bed, two bosoms, and one troth." Hermoine pushed him away with a tired smile.  
  
"Nay, good Lysander; for my sake, my dear,/ Lie further off yet, do not lie so near./" Ron shook his head and crawled back on his hands and knees.  
  
"O, take the sense, sweet, of my innocence!/ Love takes the meaning in love's conference./ I mean, that my heart unto yours in knit/ So that but one heart we can make of it/ Two bosoms interchained with an oath;/ So then two bosoms and single troth. Then by your side no bed-room me deny;/ For lying so, Hermia, I do not lie."  
  
"Lysander," Hermoine said in a mischievous voice, "riddles very prettily:/ Now much beshrew my manners and my pride,/ If Hermia meant to say Lysander lied./ But, gentle friend, for love and courtesy,/ Lie further off; in human modesty,/ Such separation as may well be said/ Becomes a virtuous bachelor and a maid/ So far be distant l and, good night, sweet friend:" she touched a finger to his nose, " Thy love ne'er alter till thy sweet life end!"  
  
Ron crawled downstage and lay there, "Amen, amen, to that fair prayer, say I;/ And then end life when I end loyalty!/ Here is my bed: sleep give thee all his rest!/" He stretched his hand across to Hermoine who stretched back and clasped it.  
  
"With half that wish the wisher's eyes be press'd!" They closed their eyes and pretended to sleep. Harry bounded in and looked around before slumping and walking downstage right, crouching to the audience.  
  
"Through the forest have I gone./ But Athenian found I none,/ On whose eyes I might approve, this flower's force in stirring love." He sighed and sat on the edge of the stage, letting his hand and flower fall to the ground next to him and hit Ron's foot.  
  
"Night and silence," he gasped and looked to Ron before scrambling up to his feet, "Who is here?" He slunk forward and looked around to the ground at Ron, "Weeds of Athens he doth wear!" Harry's voice was excited and apprehensive, a loud whisper, "This is he!" he hissed aloud, "My master said,/ Despised of the Athenian maid;/" he looked to see Hermoine a way away and walked to her, kneeling down with pity and sorrow in his face, "And here the maiden, sleeping sound,/ On the dakn and dirty ground,/" A cool finger of his ran down her cheek and he clucked his tongue, "Pretty soul! She durst not lie/ Near this lack-love, this kill-courtesy." He crept back over and touched the flower to Ron's eyes, "Churl, upon thy eyes I throw/ The power this charm doth owe./ When thou wakest, let love forbid/ Sleep his seat on thy eyelid/" Harry stood and nodded, "So awake when I am gone; For I must now to Oberon." He said in excited glee and bounded down the center aisle, disappearing. 


	15. Chapter 14 contd.-Nights of Glory and St...

Chapter 14-Nights of Glory and Stars: Part II  
  
Authors Note: I hope this makes up for my absence. I'm really spitting up stuff so it might not be up to part, but hopefully the last part will be awesome. I really hope so. Do you guys like all the direction? Reaction? The way it's worded? And I'm sorry about not having enough of my words (*g*) but I am writing a story about a play performance so I have to put in there. I just hope I do it well.  
  
I'm gonna thank you all this time and next time so THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ANYONE who gave positive review and big hugs to those who reviewed more than once, all of you, oh my goddess thank you (In no order): Heather, Xenia, Sarah Lady WaterTiger, ~F~, Prophetess Of Hearts, Bunnybee, Tidmag, Hippy Flower, Sev's-Gurl, Punkie Sakura, Derkaun Zarion, Lise, Ja'kai, Anna, Sevi Snape, Joy M., thecoffeebringer, Hermoine Weasley, Ruka-chan, Brittania Potter, Lucretia Bauhaus, PB+J, Liz, Jenni, Osti, Ashti, ILLK  
  
And extra special, cheering charm thank yous to the KLF fan club, you know who you are (if you don't: PofH, Tidmag, F, Bunnybee, Xenia and Heather!!!!)  
  
I hope you guys really enjoy this!! Share the joy!  
  
-luv  
  
~*AniAO  
  
-  
  
Harry awoke feeling warm and out of his own skin. He didn't open his eyes, not yet, hoping to expel the harsh light that might sting his corneas if he did.  
  
"Mmm…." He murmured aloud, his mind traveling to the night before, the first performance. Wild applause had greeted them at the end, standing and stomping and girls weeping and screaming themselves hoarse in a fit of lust. He chuckled to see them, not only Slytherins, following around Snape. One had even asked for an autograph, which had sent the whole new "Severus Fan Club" as he had called them, into the same fervor. Harry was now not a celebrity for his darned scar but for what he had done onstage, young Gryffindors following him around, people pumping his hand. And then there was the aftermath, a huge party in the green and dressing rooms, Fred and George running the whole show with food and drink, both alcoholic and non-, everyone in a buzzed state from all the adrenaline. Most had not even bothered to take their makeup off, including Severus, which had made Harry very happy. Everyone partied, or erupted into fits of love, Hermoine and Ron holding hands and talking quietly in the corner, Fred and George, Angelina and Alicia dancing somewhat unsteadily together, and Kyra, one of the fairies, holding hands with another fairy Ravenclaw. What had he been doing?  
  
And then it hit him, his eyes shooting open. There was no pain to meet his corneas, only dim light as he realized where he was. He sat up in bed, not his bed, covered in emerald and deep silver blankets.  
  
"Severus…"  
  
As if his whisper had been a secret spell, Snape slipped out of a door, combing his dark mane with a lethal looking comb. Harry then realized he was shirtless, but still had on his boxers. He pulled the blankets over him slightly more.  
  
"I was waiting to see when you would wake up…" The potion's master murmured and pulled on a shirt over his bare chest, still slightly bearing a sheen from the steamy shower.  
  
"What time is it?" Harry croaked as Sev smiled.  
  
"A little past noon…You slept so beautifully I didn't want to wake you…" Harry blushed and Severus opened the curtain on the stony window slightly, letting in light from an unknown source.  
  
"And I thought you never showered," Harry teased and Severus shot him a withering glare before tossing some clothes over to him. Harry pulled on the shirt and jeans, rubbing his hair, tousled as always and pulled his glasses on, making everything less blurry. "Oh bugger!" he cried, "I've got to go back to the common room…I said I'd meet Herm and Ron for lunch." Severus clucked his tongue but pulled his hair back into a ponytail and walked over to a wall that had a Slytherin tapestry covering it. Tugging on a tassel, the tapestry opened and revealed a hole.  
  
"Woah…" Harry breathed, "Where does it go?"  
  
"Gryffindor common room." Harry goggled and sat on the edge of Severus' large bed. "You think all those passageways on that map were from those others? I wouldn't let James put the best ones on there…" A spark of a smile appeared in the older man's eyes and Harry laughed but then grew somber.  
  
"Sev, what…what did we do last night..?" Snape walked over from the hole and stood in front of Harry.  
  
"Nothing…" hand spread in front of him, an open and truthful gesture as he continued, "You were so tired I took you down here and we fell asleep." Harry racked his brain, remembering falling asleep in warm, comforting arms, cool and silky hair caressing his cheeks. He gave a relived sigh before pecking Severus on the forehead and bolting down the hole.  
  
Severus shook his head with a small smile and began to make the bed.  
  
-  
  
Saturday night had more people trying to clamor into seats than opening night, word of the Potion's Teacher as a commanding Oberon spreading like wildfire through the school, as well as the wizarding community. As Lupin looked out on the audience, he wondered what a zoo Sunday night, a later show and the final performance would be like.  
  
He cued the first scene as the house lights flickered.  
  
-  
  
The audience was still reeling from Severus' Oberon and Harry's jubilant Puck. A new group of girls who had gotten in were in incoherent piles of themselves and several of the teachers who had made it were in shock.  
  
However, ignoring the high emotions of the audience, the play continued. The lights rose as Titania's large flower sat in the center, Cho hidden behind it. A large yelp came from the audience and all heads turned to see Fred trip over himself coming down the aisles. Titters were heard and Fred, as Quince, rubbed his head but quickly came to the front of the stage. Crabbe and Goyle came next, entering walking backwards respectively from stage left and right, unaware of the other presence's onstage until they ran into each other and Fred. They all yelled loudly and began to bolt before they realized who each other was and chuckled slightly. Dean and Neville, Starveling and Flute came shrieking from an outside aisles, sending the group onstage to huddle and crouch in front of the flower as they bounded up the stage and pointed with huffing breaths into the darkness. There was nothing and Fred smacked them both with a scroll, mouth pursed. George came up the center aisle, whistling and laughing. Mounting the stage, he watched as Fred began to speak.  
  
"Are we all met?/" Fred looked around, seeing the group catch their breaths and whisper to each other, pointing nervously around the dark woods around them.  
  
"Pat, pat;" George boomed impressively and pounded Neville on the back, sending him flying and sprawling on the stage in a pantomime fall. The audience snickered and George shrugged, "and here's a marvelous convenient place for our rehearsal. This green plot shall be our stage, this hawthorn- brake our tiring-house; and we will do it in action as well will do it before the duke. Peter Quince,-" Fred looked up, annoyed, from scrawling in a scroll.  
  
"What sayest thou, bully Bottom?" he sighed.  
  
"There are things…" George said slowly, trying to make his point as grandiose and booming as he could, "in this comedy of Pyramus and Thisby that will never please. First, Pyramus must draw a sword to kill himself; which the ladies cannot abide. How answer you that?" The whole group began to shake their heads.  
  
"By'r lakin, a parlous fear," Crabbe murmured thickly.  
  
"I believe we must leave the killing out, when all is done," Dean agreed nervously.  
  
"Not a whit:," George silenced them and pulled them all into a half moon huddle, "I have a device to make all well. Write me a prologue; and let the prologue seem to say , we will do no harm with our swords, and that Pyramus is not killed indeed; and, for the more better assurance, tell them that I, Pyramus, am not Pyramus, am not Pyramus, but Bottom the weaver; this will put them out of fear." Fred had wiggled out of the huddle and scrutinized George but said slowly:  
  
"Well, we will have such a prologue; and it shall be written in eight and six," George shook his head and came close to Fred.  
  
"No make it two more; let it be written in eight and eight." Fred narrowed his eyes and puffed his chest out but Crabbe shuffled in between them.  
  
"Will not the ladies be afeared of the lion?" Goyle hurried over as well and got in between them as well. "I fear it, I promise you," he said nervously. George shook his head and brought them over underneath his arms.  
  
"Masters, you ought to consider with yourselves: to bring in-" He placed a hand to his brow, "God shield us!- a lion among ladies, is a most dreadful thing; for there is not a more fearful wild-fowl than your lion living;" he took a deep breath, the audience hanging on his every word, "and we out to look to it."  
  
"Therefore another prologue must tell he is not a lion," Goyle whined.  
  
1 "Nay, you must name his name, and half his face must be seen through the lion's neck: and he himself must speak through saying thus, or to the same defect," George came centerdownstage and spread his hand with a smarmy benevolent smile, "Ladies," he looked back, "or," back to the audience, "Fair ladies!'-I would wish you'-" George looked back again, "or" audience, "I would request you-or-I would entreat you, not to fear, not to tremble: my life for yours. If you think I come hither as a lion, it I am a man as other men are;' and there indeed let him name his name, and tell them plainly he is Snug the joiner." Fred looked exasperated and hit a scroll against his palm.  
  
"Well it shall be so. But there is two hard things;" all attention went to him, "that is, to bring the moonlight into a chamber; for you know, Pyramus and Thisby meet by moonlight." They furrowed their brows, scratched their heads, gave blank looks to each other. Finally something seemed to dawn on Goyle and he said slowly:  
  
"Doth the moon shine that night we play our play?" George snapped his fingers.  
  
"A calendar, a calendar! Look in the almanac; find out moonshine, find out moonshine." Fred pulled something from a bag hanging on his waist and they gathered to look at the date.  
  
"Yes, it doth shine that night," Fred said excitedly. The group cheered and beat each others backs.  
  
George smiled, "Why, then may you leave a casement of the great chamber window, where we play open, and the moon may shine in at the casement." He seemed very satisfied at these words and the group assented. However, Fred was walking off, deep in thought.  
  
"Ay; or else one must come in with a bush of thorns and a lanthorn, and say he comes to disfigure, or to present, the person of Moonshine. Then, there is another thing: we must have a wall in the great chamber; for Pyramus and Thisby says the story, did talk through the chink of a wall." Goyle shook his head and threw up his hands.  
  
"You can never bring in a wall. What say you, Bottom?" Fred looked infuriated as the group huddled around him, expectant and awaiting.  
  
"Some man," He looked around, "or other must present Wall: and let him have some plaster, or some loam or some rough-cast about him to signify wall; and let him hold his fingers thus," he stuck his fingers out in the middle of the half-circle huddle and made them into a kind of peace sign, "and through that cranny shall Pyramus and Thisby whisper." The group looked quite satisfied and Fred slumped his shoulders in resignation.  
  
"If that may be, then all is well." He pushed his way through the group and stood in the center. "Come, sit down, every mother's son, and rehearse your parts. Pyramus, you begin: when you have spoken your speech, enter into that brake: and so every one according to his cue." The group nodded and sprinkled themselves around the stage, chatting and pretending to try and memorize lines and George, Fred and Neville gathered in the middle of the stage.  
  
A vine lowered, revealing Harry lounging in it and another like a hammock, the group oblivious to him. He waggled his eyebrows and jumped to the ledge, and around the stage, peering at them with a bright grin.  
  
"What hempen homespuns have we swaggering here,/ So near the cradle of the fairy queen?" He looked to the flower and watched them all, "What, a play toward!" He shrugged and looked expectantly to the audience, "I'll be an auditor;/ An actor too, perhaps, if I see cause." He winked at the audience and ran from sight.  
  
Fred began to explain something to George and Neville, full of thinning patience, "Speak, Pyramus. Thisby, stand forth." Neville slumped and George seemed to steady himself, exhaling out breath in preparation before he boomed, arms flying.  
  
"Thisby, the flowers of odious savors sweet-," Fred stomped on the ground and cut with his hands under his neck.  
  
"Odors, odors!" he cried and George stiffened before nodding shakily and continuing in the same hammy voice.  
  
"-odors savors sweet:/ So hat thy breath, my dearest Thisby dear. But hark, a voice!" He leaned his hole body to one side, a hand to an ear as Neville fluttered his eyebrows. "stay thou but here a while, And by and by, I will to thee appear." He bowed with a flourish and Fred threw his head in his hands, causing the audience to laugh as George bolted off. Harry appeared from behind a large flower and looked in wonder.  
  
"A stranger Pyramus than e'er played here." He disappeared again and Neville shuffled forward.  
  
"Must I speak now?" he whined and Fred nodded with barely controlled impatience. Neville backed away before placing his hands to his heart and said in an airy, girlish voice:  
  
"Most radiant Pyramus-," he trilled, "most lily-white of hue/ Of color like the red rose on triumphant brier,/ Most brisky juvenal and eke most lovely," he sighed, sappy smile coming on as the audience began to laugh harder, "Jew/ As true as turest horse that yet would never tire,/ I'll meet thee Pyramus, at Ninny's tomb!" He cried out, one hand towards the heavens, one hand on his brow. Fred threw his script down.  
  
"'Ninus' tomb man: why, you must not speak that yet: that you answer to Pyramus: you speak in all your part at once; cues and all. Pyramus, enter" Fred sighed, "your cue is past; it is 'never tire.'"  
  
Neville nodded once and continued in the same vein, "O-As true as truest horse, that yet would never tire."  
  
Harry popped up from a flower and whistled as George came out, his features enchanted with a black nose, elongated chin and mouth like donkeys, and long, brown, coarse ears protruding from his red hair. Dean, Crabbe, and Goyle began to back away, mouths wordless and moving as he strode onto the strange.  
  
"If I were fair, Thisby, I were only thine!" he cried out and Neville and Fred turned to him, Neville giving a girlish scream and Fred's mouth dropping open. The group began to crouch together, pointing at George.  
  
"O monstrous! O strange! We are haunted." Fred was frantic, "Pray, masters! Fly masters! Help!" He yelped and they scattered, running off separate entrances. Harry ran from his spot center stage and looked around him eagerly. He grinned devilishly.  
  
"I'll follow you, I'll lead you about a round,/ Through bog, through bush, through brake, through brier:/ Sometimes a horse I'll bee, sometime a hound,/ A hog, a headless bear, sometime a fire:/ and neigh and bark and grunt and roar and burn," His voice went higher, faster as he jumped up in the air, floating momentarily, "Like horse, hound, boar, bear, fire at every turn," He burst down the center aisle again, leaving George alone as the audience roared.  
  
-  
  
The lights went up again, revealing Snape lounging, Oberon crown slightly askew as he drummed his fingers languidly from the ledge he lay on. A girl gasped in ecstasy and he didn't even raise an eybrow before propping his chin in his hands.  
  
"I wonder," he demurred, "if Titania be awaked;/ Then, what it was that next came in her eye,/ Which she must dote on in extremity." He grinned fiendishly to himself and Harry burst in from the center aisle, grabbing a vine that had been lowered and swinging, with an in-air somersault, to the higher ledge. Snape didn't even look up.  
  
"Here," he sat up, smiling broadly at the also laying Harry, whose head was propped in his hands, looking eager to share something, "comes my messenger/ How now, mad spirit!" Harry laughed musically and Snape leaned forward, "What night-rule now about this haunted grove?" Harry leaned in as well, looking conspiratorially around him before coming in front of Snape's face, mouth to his ear.  
  
No one saw Snape shiver slightly at the breath of Harry.  
  
"My Mistress with a monster is in love." Harry breathed, as if a secret and leaned back, Snape's face lit up like a Christmas tree, awaiting more. Harry slithered down from the ledge and made it to the ground, kneeling up to the relaxed Snape. "Near to her close and consecrated bower,/ While she was in her dull and sleeping hour,/ A crew of patches, rude mechanical, That work for bread upon Athenian stalls,/ Were met together to rehearse a play/ Intended for great Theseus' wedding day." The audience watched, feeling almost voyeurish at this otherworldly, yet benignly intimate fairy meeting as Harry levitated up and got on the other side of Snape, laying his chin in hands on Snape's taut chest as the older man listened in laughter. "The shallowest thick-skin of that barren sort,/ Who Pyramus presented, in their sport/ When I did him at this advantage take, An ass's nole I fixed on his head;," Snape let out a growl of laughter and Harry was encouraged on, standing, his feet straddling Snape's sides. The audience watched in rapt attention, muddled feelings all blending together. "Anon his Thisbe must be answered,/ And forth my mimic comes. When they him spy," his voice grew high-pitched, excited as Snape's eyes glittered in anticipation, "As wild geese that the creeping fowler eye,/ Or russet pated choughs, many in sort/ Rising and cawing at the gun's report,/ Sever themselves and madly sweep the sky,/ So, at his sight, away his fellows fly;" Bending down, he said in a low, glee-filled tone, "And, at our stamp, here o'er and o'er one falls; He murder cries and help from Athens calls/ Their sense thus weak, lost with their fears thus strong,/ Made senseless things begin to do them wrong;/ For briers and thorns at their apparel snatch;/ Some sleeves, some hats, from yielders all things catch." Harry straightened again and gestured to himself with both thumbs to chest, looking very pleased, "I led them on in this distracted fear,/ And left sweet Pyramus translated there:" He opened one eye and said each word slowly, a grin playing on his features as he leaned slowly closer and closer with each word to Severus, "When in that moment, so it came to pass, Titania waked and straightway loved an ass." He dissolved into laughter and Severus laughed, low and hard as Harry rolled backwards onto the ground. Snape leaned over, propping himself up, observing Harry with a warm smile.  
  
"This falls out better than I could devise./ But-," He got down and pulled Harry up, taking him under his arm, "has thou yet latch'd the Athenians eyes/ With the love-juice, as I bed thee do?"  
  
Harry waved him away, an indignant look on his face, "I took him sleeping- that is finish'd too-" He sounded cocky and continued to Snape, "And the Athenian woman by his side:/ That when he waked, of force she must be eyed."  
  
Hermoine then stumbled in, pulling at her dress and looking angrily behind her as Seamus tripped in next, falling flat on his face as Hermoine huffed as she continued on. The audience laughed and Snape pulled Harry by his shoulder away, "Stand close: this is the same Athenian." Harry bent forward, squinting, but then his mouth dropped open and the crowd laughed.  
  
"This be the woman, but not this the man…" he said slowly and they hid behind a flower, their heads sticking out from both sides.  
  
Seamus wearily got up from the floor and looked pleadingly to Hermia who shot him venomous glare as she inspected her dress. "Oh why rebuke you that loves you so?/ Lay breath so bitter on your bitter foe." Hermoine smiled sarcastically and turned away from him, towards the audience.  
  
"Now I but chide; but I should use thee worse,/ For thou, I fear, hast given me cause to curse," She turned onto Seamus, jabbing her finger into Seamus who backed away in fear as she growled out, "If thou has slain Lysander in his sleep,/ Being o'er shoes in blood, plunge in the deep,/ And kill me too./ It cannot be but thou has murder'd him; So should a murder look, so dead, so grim." She gave him a little push and he gave a pouty look, spreading his hands.  
  
"So should the murder'd look, and so shuld I,/ Pierced through the heart with your stern cruelty:/ Yet you, the murderer, look as bright, as clear,/ As yonder Venus, in her shimmering sphere." With a moony look, he gave her a wishy-washy smile and she let out a cry in exasperation.  
  
"What's this to my Lysander? Where is he?/ Ah, good Demetrius, wilt thou give him me?" She pleaded, sidling up to his chest. Seamus gave an unpleasant smile and waved something away.  
  
"I had rather give his carcass to my hounds." Hermoine looked disgusted and shot away from him, hugging herself around the abdomen.  
  
"And hast thou kill'd him sleeping? O brave touch! Could not a worm, an adder, do so much?/An adder did it; for with double tongue/ Than thine, thou serpent, never adder stung./"  
  
The squeeze that was shared between Harry and Severus was invisible behind the flower at this line.  
  
"You spend your passion on a misprised mood:/" Seamus looked at her angrily, "I am not guilty of Lysander's blood:/ Nor is he dead, for aught that I can tell."  
  
"I pray thee, tell me then that he is well." A begging voice, ragged and pleading as Hermoine looked to him. A smile spread across Seamus' face and he looked eager to her.  
  
"An if I could, what should I get therefore?" Hermoine stormed up to him and blew up into his face.  
  
"A privilege never to see me more./ And from thy hated presence part I so:/" She began to run off, crying out behind her, "See me no more, whether he be dead or no." Seamus looked like he was going to say something but just slumped his shoulders and shook his head.  
  
"There is no following her in this fierce vein:/ Here therefore a while I will remain./ So sorrow's heaviness doth sorrow owe:/ Which now in some slight measure it will pay If for his tender here," He gestured down and stretched out on the ground, "If for his tender here I make some stay." He lay, turned his back to the audience and feigned sleep.  
  
Snape stiffed from behind the flower and Harry slunk away, hunching downstage left, biting his nails.  
  
"What hast thou done?" Snape roared and the audience jumped back as Harry squeezed his eyes shut and Snape advanced, "thou has mistaken quite/ And laid the love-juice on some true-love's slight:/ Of thy misprision must perforce ensue/ Some true love turn'd and not a fals turn'd true."  
  
Harry kept his eyes shut and cried out nervously, "Then fate o'er rules, that one man holding through/ A million fail, confounding oath on oath." Snape spun him to face him and Harry opened his eyes.  
  
"About the wood go swifter than the wind/ And Helena," he emphasized, "of Athens look thou find:/ All fancy sick she is and pale of cheer,/ With sighs of love, that costs the fresh blood dear:/ By some illusion see that thou bring her here:/ I'll charm his eyes against she do appear./" It was an order and Harry nodded frantically, backing away.  
  
"I go, I go, look how I go,/ Swifter than arrow from the Tartar's bow." He ran off upstage left. Oberon shook his head resigned and slunk over to Seamus, bending over him with the flower.  
  
"Flower of this purple dye,/ Hit with Cupid's archery,/ Sink in apple of his eye./ When his love he doth espy,/ Let her shine as gloriously,/ As the Venus of the sky./ When thou wakest,/ if she be by,/ Beg of her for remedy. /," he chanted softly, standing as Harry burst in from downstage right.  
  
"Captain of our fairy band," he said excitedly, "Helena," a squeal, "is here at hand;/ And the youth mistook by me,/ Pleading for a lover's fee./ Shall we there fond pageant see?/" He dissolved in raucous laughter, slapping his thighs, "Lord what fools these mortals be!/"  
  
Severus exhaled exasperatedly and grabbed Harry around the waist lifting him as he walked off, the audience murmuring and muttering to themselves, "Stand aside; The noise they wake,/ Will cause Demetrius to awake."  
  
Harry kicked his legs but put his chin in hand, brow furrowed in thought as he slowly said, contemplating, "Then will two," he counted on his fingers, "At once woo-," he paused and his eyes lit up, "one;" Snape took him slowly behind the flower and he continued the speech, eyes eager, "That must needs be sport alone;/And those things do best please me/ That befal preposterously" he winked at the audience and the two disappeared again behind the flower.  
  
Lavender entered in from a side aisle at a run, Ron following doggedly at her heels. She grabbed a stick from the ground, oblivious to Seamus, and stood her ground fiercely against Ron. Ron began in catching his breath, "Why should you think that I should woo in scorn?" he sucked in breath and continued quickly, "Scorn and derision never come in tears:/ Look, when I vow I weep: and vows so born/ In their nativity all truth appears./ How can these things in me seem scorn to you, Bearing the badge of faith to prove them true?" He leaned on his knees, gulping in air. Lavender swung her stick pathetically, hunched and fierce.  
  
" You do advance your cunning more and more. When truth kills turht, O devilish-holy fray!/ These vows are Hermia's," She let her guard down slightly and Ron came forward but she swung it again, "will you give her o'er? Weigh oath with oath, and you will nothing weigh:/ Your vows to her and me, put in two scales,/ Will even weigh and both as light as tails." She pleaded almost with him and he shook his head in earnestness.  
  
"I had no judgement when to her I swore," he pleaded.  
  
"Nor none, in my mind, now you give her o'er," she spat back.  
  
"Demetrius loves her, and he loves not you," he tried again. Before Lavender could say anything, Seamus had risen and was kneeling over to Lavender, her stick clattering to the floor, her and Ron's mouths open in shock.  
  
"Oh Helen," Seamus said in wide eyed awe, a breath of adoration, "Goddess, nymph, perfect, divine!" The audience roared, most getting it, "To what, my love, shall I compare thine eyne?/ Crystal is muddy. O, how ripe in show/ Thy lips, those kissing cherries, tempting grow!/ That pure congealed white, high Taurus snow,/ Fann'd with the eastern wind, turns to a crow/ When thou hold'st up thy hand: O let me kiss/ This princess of pure white, this seal of bliss!" He grabbed her hand, lips puckered, as the audience drowned out all other sound with their laughter.  
  
- 


	16. Chapter 14 finis-Nights of Glory and Sta...

Kings, Lovers and Fairies-Chapter 14: The final part  
  
Authors Note: Wow, -*laughs*- the end of an era. I hope it's not too much of a let down. I really tried to end it well and perhaps there will be a rewrite, reedit someday. But not now. I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it and I wish I could see the production myself. For now, it is only in my head.  
  
Thank you all for your wonderful support of this dumb little story, for your compassion and joy and fury in wanting more, for each review and each word you read, thank you so much. (Stay tuned to Ani, because she writes more S/H stuff)  
  
To the fan club: I'll always remember you all. KLF will remember you. The story belongs to you. You know who you are !!! (()  
  
To all reviewers: You kept me going all the way, so thank you for all your reviews.  
  
To all the readers: Thank you for investing time in this little adventure. I do hope you enjoyed it.  
  
And finally, to name you all because you deserve it, thank you to:  
  
Eden, Sev-Rickman, Serena, Heather, Xenia, Sarah Lady WaterTiger, ~F~, Prophetess Of Hearts, Bunnybee(thanks for the really great response! I'm glad I could've helped! And I like Seamus too-he's a more complex char than one would think), Tidmag (You most definitely are responsible for getting these chapters out), Hippy Flower, Sev's-Gurl, Punkie Sakura, Derkaun Zarion, Lise, Ja'kai, Anna, Sevi Snape, Joy M., thecoffeebringer, Hermoine Weasley, Ruka-chan, Brittania Potter, Lucretia Bauhaus, PB+J, Liz, Jenni, Osti, Ashti, and ILLK.  
  
Thank you all so, so much. You really don't know how much it means to me. This part is devoted to you all. You are all the guys in the Sev fan clubs in the audience (maybe Harry too), whether Slyth, Huff, Gryff or Rave.  
  
I hope you do love this.  
  
Forever yours, luv-  
  
~*AO (Ani)  
  
P.S. There is possibly an Epilogue coming. But maybe not. I'm kinda happy with the ending.  
  
-  
  
The partying was less on Saturday night, everyone worn out from the performance. Most fell asleep in the green room, but no one cared as Angelina and Alicia had conjured blankets and covered them all. Those who had fallen asleep in each others arms first awoke slightly embarrassed, but secretly happy and people let them be.  
  
Fan mail poured in, quickly because of owls, rich wizards were donating money, people were thrilled. Especially those in love. Severus and Harry were an exception to the group last night, sleeping each alone but they woke early and took a walk on the grounds.  
  
"Do you know, I could venture to say that they like you, Sev…" Harry said very seriously, fighting a grin. Snape didn't turn his head as they walked around the Quidditch pitch.  
  
"And what makes you say that?" Playing along, he responded in a serpentine, cool tone. Harry furrowed his brow.  
  
"Maybe it was all the girls melting into piles or following at your heels like dogs that was it," Severus rolled his eyes and looked embarassedly away, "I just do hope that they don't change your mind about me," he said under his breath and continued as Snape shot him a nasty look, "Or maybe it was the standing ovation last night, or, no, maybe it was-,"  
  
"Enough!" The older man cried and halted, feigning exasperation, "What are you getting at, Potter?"  
  
"Well…do you think that they've suspected anything?"  
  
"About us?" Harry threw up his hands.  
  
"No, Professor, about Oliver and Percy! Of course about-," Snape shut him up by placing a long, cool finger to the boys pale lips and drew him close.  
  
"First, Harry, I think everyone knows about Percy and Oliver," he snorted but continued in a more gentle tone, "And second, no, I think they are in awe of your talent and breathlessly hang onto the scenes where we interact, but I don't think many of them have a clue. Not that it would matter what they thought, just where their actions went." Harry looked up, the sun glinting off of his glasses, hiding his bright eyes.  
  
"You really feel that way?" he asked softly.  
  
"Of course." Harry let himself fall into the stronger man's sculpted body and began to softly kiss at his neck.  
  
"So do I." Their lips met in a gentle, fairy-tale sleep spell-breaking kiss, cool and soft as they explored slightly and then broke apart, continuing their walk.  
  
-  
  
The cast entered the dressing rooms with a huge table, adorned with fizzy bottles of juice, sparklers going everywhere and bowls of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor beans. Ron ran over immediately, Seamus and Dean on his heels.  
  
"Dear Cast," he read aloud, "I hope this serves as a fine thank-you from myself and a few others. There should be boxes underneath the table for each of the cast and crew with my gratitude. And do not worry, there is mostly champagne and strawberry flavored beans. I've checked them myself. Warm wishes for tonight, Albus Dumbledore."  
  
They stared at the table and Ron shrugged before going under the tablecloth and passing out boxes. In them, they discovered magical flowers, dusted in sparkle and glowing in the dark, gardenias, hydrangeas, moonflowers, that when enchanted with the spell in the bottom, did something magical. Hermoine's sung a sonnet to music, Dean's would do a flower dance, some people put theirs together and realized that flowers belonging to a couple would interact to do something magical.  
  
"He's old Harry, he's not blind," Severus had said in an amused tone after Harry had asked how Dumbledore had found out. Theirs, when put together, would cause the room to get dark and glow, appearing bigger and bigger, closing up and then blooming again.  
  
-  
  
Ushers directed audience members into their seats before the play began. Sharp blue eyes hidden behind spectacles watched as Oliver Wood sprinted from the outside doors to the House Manager (Pansy) to the stairs leading to the lighting booth. He had overslept.  
  
To everyone's surprise, the theater had decided to grow overnight, making more tickets available which were quickly snatched up. Word of the older Oberon spread around the magical world, a review had even appeared in the Daily Prophet praising them all and a large grant had been given to try and make the theater stay in one spot. All in all, Dumbledore thought, not bad for a small production.  
  
His eyes traveled over the crowd, Hagrid was sitting in the back as he was so huge, but he had dressed up for the occasion, McGonagall, Trelawney and Sprout sitting next to him. Crew heads were allowed to see it on Sunday night, Lupin, Oliver and the Costume Girls had everything under control. He saw Neville Longbottom's grandmother, a group of girls from Beaubaxtons, another group from Durmstrang and a few bewildered students who looked like they were from the US academy of Athertons. Madame Rosmerta and her sister Artemesia sat looking happy, speaking with the Weasely's, Arabella Figg sat looking critically at everything, and Cornelius Fudge spoke to people, looking full of himself.  
  
A tall blonde passed him, Lucius Malfoy, and then-  
  
"Ah, Mister Malfoy," Dumbledore greeted, seeing the younger pass under his nose. Draco turned and gave a cool smile to the headmaster. The father continued to their seats.  
  
"Feeling better?" he asked, a twinkle in his eye. Draco nodded and leaned against the wall next to him.  
  
"Coming to see the show, are we?" The younger boy smiled slowly and murmured softly:  
  
"Of course."  
  
If Dumbledore was shocked that the young Slytherin could speak, he didn't show it. "So you can speak. Poppy is getting quite good. And you don't want to be up there?"  
  
Draco turned his head but kept his eyes on the darkened stage, flickering over them as if churning something deep in his mind. "I think we both know the answer to that…it would be so much better if I didn't, Headmaster…" he drawled smoothly.  
  
The old man quirked an eyebrow, "I think I will agree with you, Mr. Malfoy…However-Did you plan this all out?" Draco feigned shock but only shrugged as he glided over next to his father.  
  
Dumbledore only smiled.  
  
-  
  
The houselights dimmed and there was a rustle as people made it out of the curtain. Lee Jordan's voice was heard over the audience.  
  
"Again, like the previous nights, the cast will be presenting a short prologue before the play. Enjoy."  
  
Cool music, violins and Renaissance filled through the hall, a backdrop, an underscore, and waited for the speech to begin. A lone spotlight went up on Harry who stood on a vine hung like a trapeze as he grabbed the other two sides. The audience gasped at the Boy who Lived's new look and he spoke, in a clear, Harry tone.  
  
"Here on this summer night, in the grass and lilacs smell," he began, slowly and full of nostalgic longing. Another light gradually came up on the group of fairies sitting on the stage left stairs. Ginny and Kyra began to speak.  
  
"Drunk on the crickets and the starry sky," they smiled.  
  
"Oh what fine stories we could tell," Eden and Pavarti said emphatically and the whole of them chorused, "With this moonlight to tell them by."  
  
There was a lull as on stage left and stage right lights came up, revealing Ron and Hermoine as Ron said, "A summer night-," and Hermoine continued:  
  
"And you, and paradise," they walked towards each other and grabbed hands, saying in the softest voices together, "So lovely and so filled with bliss." More lights came up, revealing Lavender sitting on steps lower than the fairies and Dean, Seamus and Neville on the opposite side of the steps.  
  
"Above your head the universe has hung its lights," Hermoine breathed as Ron took her in his arms.  
  
"And I reach out my hand and touch your face," Lavender said with a wistful smile as the audience listened rapt.  
  
"I believe in impulse," Dean began.  
  
"In all that is green," Seamus continued, looking at Dean.  
  
"In the foolish vision," Neville said quietly and they all three chanted, "That comes out true."  
  
Seamus looked out to the audience but slowly, hidden perhaps, intertwined his hand around Dean's and said simply and clearly, "I believe that all that is essential, is unseen," The lights went up around the three and revealed the rest of the workers, Crabbe and Goyle and they all said in unison, "And for this lifetime, I believe in you."  
  
Fred and George appeared slightly to the side and in front of Harry on his vine and said, simple smiles on their faces as they waved their hands offstage, "All of the lovers," Fred began and George continued, "And the love they made," Angelina and Alicia slowly came out, blushing as the couples paired up and Fred and George chorused, "Nothing that was between them, was a mistake."  
  
"All that we did for loves sake, was not wasted and will never fade." The fairies said in one voice to the audience. Cho appeared, walking up the aisle, her wings not yet on.  
  
"All who have loved," she called out, the audience turning to look at her, a queenly statement, "will be forever young and walk in grandeur on a summers night, Along the avenue." She mounted the stairs and turned, her back to Harry.  
  
"They live in every song that is sung," she continued and Hermoine spoke from Ron's embrace, "In every painting of pure light," and the whole group except for Harry said earnestly, "In every Pas de Deus."  
  
All were silent as Cho continued, "Oh love that shines from every sky, Love reflected in the silver moon…"  
  
The whole group, the audience, all looked to Harry whose eyes shone as he stared up into the lights, and said in a most wistful tone, "It is not here, but it is not far…"  
  
The lights dimmed, the music swelled, and Harry finished simply, "Not yet, but it will be here soon." The audience wept and clapped and cried their rapture to all but the lights were down and the real lovers held hands. As the curtains began to swish shut, Harry felt a hand on his shoulder as the vines were lowered and he melted.  
  
"You," Severus whispered, "And paradise…"  
  
-  
  
The final audience, it seemed, were more eager, more anxious, more bursting with rapture at the words that escaped from the actors lips. They applauded longer than ever after the second act with Harry and Snape, they laughed uproariously at the workers and Bottom and now they were gleefully watching the fight between the lovers in Act 3.  
  
Seamus had just reached out to grab Lavenders hand, "…this seal of bliss./" his lips were poised above her creamy flesh but she pulled her hand away and he fell forward, causing Ron to laugh barkingly.  
  
"O spite! O hell! I see you all are bent,/ To set against me in your merriment:/ If you were civil and knew courtesy,/ You would not do me thus much injury./ Can you not hate me, as I know you do,/But you must join in souls to mock me too?" her voice was pleading, ragged as she beseeched the two boys angrily, coming into the middle between them, "If you were men, as men you are in show;/ You would not use a gentle lady so;/ To vow, and swear and superpraise my parts,/ When I am sure you hate me with your hearts. You both are rivals," she pointed at them accusingly, "and love Hermia;/ And now both rivals, to mock Helena;/ A trim exploit, a manly enterprise,/ To conjure tears up in a poor maids eyes/ With your derision! None of noble sort/ Would so offend a virgin, and extort/ A poor soul's patience-," Lavender slowed and moved quickly over to downstage left, not looking at them, crying out bitterly, "-all to make you sport."  
  
Ron looked hopelessly from her to Seamus and gave him a shove, "You are unkind Demetruis; be not so;/" Seamus jolted angrily and stared at him with daggers, "For you love Hermia," Ron said in a fake-kind voice, nodding knowingly at him, "this you know, I know; And here, with all good will, with all my heart, In Hermia's love I yield you up my part; And yours of Helena," he slowly began to make his way towards Lavender who was listening with one eye open, "to me bequeath, Whom I do love, and will to my death." Ron had almost reached her spot but she quickly evaded him and walked downstage right.  
  
"Never did mockers waste more idle breath," she muttered as Seamus pulled Ron back to him.  
  
"Lysander," he began smoothly, pushing him farther away from Lavender with an unpleasant smile, using his shoulder, "keep thy Hermia; I will none," he shrugged, "If e'er I loved her, all that love is gone. My heart to her but as a guest-wise sojourn'd. And now to Helen is it home return'd," he mimicked Ron's action, going towards Lavender, "There to remain."  
  
Ron intercepted him frantically, "Helen it is not so." Seamus stepped around him, getting in his face as Lavender turned to them, all three in a cluster downstage right.  
  
"Disparage not the faith thou dost not know,/" he snarled, "Lest, to thy peril," he sneered, "thou aby it dear./ Look where thy love comes: yonder is thy," he pointed, "dear."  
  
Hermoine came in from offstage left and Lavender observed everything quietly as Ron looked away from Hermoine. She looked up and grew the strongest look of yearning on her features as she found Ron and froze.  
  
"Dark night, that from the eye his function takes/" she began in an amazed voice, "The ear more quick of apprehension makes;/ Wherein it doth impair the seeing sense,/ It pays the hearing double recompense/" she approached Ron who backed away slightly, "Thou art not by mine eye, Lysander, found:/" She laughed nervously, "Mine ear, I thank it, brought me to thy sound/ But," she paused, "why unkindly didst thou leave me so?"  
  
"Why should he stay, whom love doth press to go?" She had been reaching out to embrace him but at the sound of his cool voice she froze.  
  
"What-," she stuttered, "love could press Lysander from my side?"  
  
"Lysander's love, that would not let him bide,/ Fair Helena," Ron looked longingly at her and Seamus crossed his arms over his chest at this display, "who more englids the night/ Than all you fiery oes and eyes of light./ Why seekest thou me? Could not this make thee know,/" he asked nastily, eyes narrowed at her, "The hate I bear thee made me leave thee so?" Hermoine had gone pale in shock and stepped back, almost hitting Lavender.  
  
"You speak not as you think," she said, unbelieving, "it cannot be." Lavenders mouth dropped open and she threw up her hands.  
  
"Lo, she is one of this confederacy!" She cried and made Hermoine jump, the audience tittering, "Now I perceive they have conjoin'd all three/ To fashion this false sport, in spite of me./ Injurious Hermia!" she spat, turning on Hermoine who backed away, shorter, "most ungrateful maid!/ Have you conspired, have you with these contrived/ To bait me with this foul derision?" Lavender looked away, putting a hand over her eyes, secretly eying Hermoine, "And will you rent our ancient love asunder,/ To join with men in scorning your poor friend?/ It is not friendly, tis not maidenly:" she whirled on Hermoine and said furiously, "Our sex, as well as I, may chide you for it,/ Though I alone do feel the injury." Hermoine's mouth had dropped open.  
  
"I am amazed at your passionate words,/ I scorn you not: it seems you scorn me," She spluttered and Lavender advanced once again.  
  
"Have you not set Lysander, as in scorn," she pointed to him, her voice rising in an accusing tone, "to follow me and praise my eyes and face?/ And mad your other love, Demetrius," She used the other hand to point at Seamus, "Who even but now did spurn me with his foot,/ To call me goddess, nymph, divine and rare,/ Precious , celestial? Wherefore speaks he this/ To her he hates? And wherefore doth Lysander/ Deny your love, so rich," she bit out hatefully, "within his soul,/ And tender me, forsooth, affection,/ But by your setting on, by your consent?/ What though I be not so in grace as you,/ so hung upon with love, so fortunate,/ But miserable moist, to love unloved?/ This you should pity," she said insistently, "rather than despise."  
  
"I understand not what you mean by this," Hermoine said softly, the boys behind her beginning to get restless as they shoved and forced each other away and out of the way, the girls oblivious.  
  
"If you have any pity, grace or manners,/ You would not make me such an argument,/ But fare ye well," she began, walking off, her voice bitter and sad, "tis partly my own fault/ Which death or absence soon shall remedy./" Ron gave a large shove to Seamus, making him fall back, unbalanced, and chased after Lavender, getting in front of her.  
  
"Stay, gentle Helena; hear my excuse;" he pleaded, "My love, my life, my soul, fair Helena!" Seamus got up and rubbed his head angrily as he watched, waiting.  
  
"O excellent," Lavender laughed sarcastically. Hermoine approached him and reached out for his shoulder.  
  
"Sweet, do not scorn her so." Seamus quickly began to walk over, saying as he approached:  
  
"If she cannot entreat, I can compel." Ron turned on him, they met chest to chest.  
  
"Thou canst compel no more than she entreat;/ Thy threats," he nudged a finger into Seamus' chest, "have no more strength than her weak prayers." He turned back to Lavender, a wishy-washy smile on his features, "Helen, I love thee; by my life, I do:/ I swear by that which I will lose for thee To prove him false that says I love thee not." Seamus stepped back as Ron's shoulder met his chest and stood taller, calling to Lavender.  
  
"I say I love thee more than he can do," he called quickly. Ron whirled.  
  
"If thou say so, withdraw, and prove it too," his hand flew to his sword and Seamus mimicked.  
  
"Quick, come!" Seamus taunted. Hermoine looked bewildered and stepped between them.  
  
"Lysander, whereto tends all this?" Ron tried to get around her. His face contorted in anger.  
  
"Away, you Ethiope!" Hermoine stood her ground, pleading, "No, no; he'll…"  
  
But Seamus cut her off, dancing on the other side of her, a dark smirk on his features, "Seem to break loose;" he said wickedly, taunting, "take on as you would follow,/ But yet come not: you are a tame man, go!" Ron was livid as Hermoine grasped onto his arm and he tried to shake her off.  
  
"Hang off, thou cat, thou burr! Vile thing, let loose,/ Or I will shake thee from me like a serpent!"  
  
"Why are you grown so rude? What change is this?" Hermoine asked nervously, "Sweet love-,"  
  
Ron turned on her, towering above her and asking in a dangerous tone, his eyebrows raised, "Thy love! Out tawny tartar, out!/ Out loathed medicine! Hated potion, hence!" He pressed forward and she retreated, eyes bugging.  
  
"Do you not jest?"  
  
"Yes, sooth; and so do you." Helena called out, watching it from afar. Ron again tried to get around Hermoine.  
  
"Demetrius, I will keep my word with thee." Seamus shook his head, laughing slightly.  
  
"I would I had your bond, for I perceive/ A weak bond holds you: I'll not trust your word./," he said haughtily.  
  
"What?" Ron asked, his arms raised, "Should I hurt her, strike her, kill her dead?" Hermoine stepped away, looking like she would faint any moment, "Although I hate her, I'll not harm her so./"  
  
"What, can you do me no greater harm than hate?" Hermoine choked out, silencing the lot of them, "Hate me? Wherefore? O me! What news my love!/ Am I not Hermia?" she asked, laughing bewildered, "Are you not Lysander?/ I am as fair now as I was erewhile./ Since night you loved me;" she paused and looked at the ground, "But since night you left me:/ Why, then you left me- O the gods forbid!- In earnest, shall I say?" She asked in a wondering whisper. Ron approached her, nodding, an unpleasant smile.  
  
"Ay, by my life;/ And never did desire to see thee more./ Therefore, be out of hope," he paused and she stepped back, "of question," a pause, a step, "of doubt;" a pause, "Be certain, nothing truer; 'tis no jest/ That I do," he said slowly, and she cringed as if she was being hurt, "hate thee and love Helena." There was silence, Hermoine closed her eyes, Lavender watched in angry curiousity. Hermoine then opened her eyes and stared at Lavender, advancing.  
  
"O me!" she exploded, spitting and snarling, "you juggler! You canker- blossom!/ You theif of love! What, have you come by night/ And stolen my love's heart from him?" Lavender got equally angry and met her in the middle, Ron and Seamus astounded.  
  
"Fine, I' faith!/ Have you no modesty, no maiden shame,/ No touch of bashfulness? What, will you tear/ Impatient answers from my gentle tongue? Fie, fie!" She pointed accusingly at Hermoine, "you counterfeit, you puppet, you!"  
  
Hermoine smiled sarcastically and gestured in towards herself, "Puppet? Why so?" she breathed in a lethal tone, "ay, that way goes the game./ Now I perceive that she hath made compare/ Between our statures; she hath urged her height;/ And with her personage, her tall personage," She emphasized, "Her height, forsooth, she hath prevail'd with him/ And are you grown so high in his esteem; Because I am so dwarfish and so low?/ How low am I/ I am not yet so low," she turned her angry eyes on Lavender and leapt to attack, crying out, "I am not yet so low/ But that my nails can reach unto thine eyes." Lavender gave a little screech and went behind Ron and Seamus who fought to protect her as Hermoine waited, breathing heavily.  
  
"I pray you, though you mock me, gentle ment, Let not her hurt me./ Let not her strike me. You perhaps may think, / Because she is something lower than myself," Hermoine stood straight in rage, "That I can match her."  
  
"Lower! Hark again," Hermoine raged.  
  
"Good Hermia, do not be so bitter with me." Lavender pleaded behind the shoving boys, "And now so you will let me quiet go,/ To Athens will I bear my folly back/ And follow you no further: let me go: You see how simple and how fond I am/"  
  
"Why, get you gone:," Hermoine began, stepping back for her to exit, "who is't that hinders you?"  
  
"A foolish heart, that I leave here behind." Her tone hopeless and sad she looked away. Hermoine bent inwards.  
  
"What, with Lysander?"  
  
"With Demetrius!" Lavender yelled back at her and the boys were taken aback but Ron got around Lavender.  
  
"Be not afraid; she shall not harm thee, Helena." Seamus got around the otherside, encasing her in their rmas.  
  
"No sir, she shall not, though you take her part," he retorted to Ron.  
  
"Get you gone, you dwarf;/" Ron said to the circling Hermoine, "You minimus, of hindering knot-grass made; You bead, you acorn." Seamus poked his head around Lavenders.  
  
"You are too officious/ In her behalf that scorns her services./ Let her alone: speak not of Helena;/ Take not her part; for, if thou dost intend/ Never so little show of love to her,/ Thou shalt aby it." Ron froze and stepped away from Lavender, coming to Seamus.  
  
"Now she holds me not," he said softly, simply, eyes glinting, hand on sword, "Now follow, if thou darest, to try whose right,/ Of thine or mine, is most in Helena."  
  
"Follow!" Seamus said incredulously, "Nay, I'll go with thee, cheek by jowl." He sidled against Ron, their shoulders pushing hard against each other as they made it offstage. Hermoine whirled to Lavender.  
  
"You mistress, all this coil is long of you:/ Nay, go not back." She advanced slowly and Lavender, shaking her head nervously backed away.  
  
"I will not trust you, I,/ Nor longer stay in your curst company./ Your hands than mine are quicker for a fray./ My legs are longer though, to run away. /" She quickly ran offstage and Hermoine looked, open-mouthed, after her.  
  
"I am amazed, and know not what to say." She murmured and ran after them all.  
  
The audience laughed as something shot up and they found it was Harry, who scrambled to grab a vine and began to crawl up it but slowly Snape's hand shot up and grabbed his ankle. Harry clawed at the vine in vain but Snape gave a tug and Harry fell into his waiting arms. Snape strode from behind the flower and bent up close to Harry's face.  
  
"This is thy negligence," he breathed, eyes glittering, and Harry shook his head back and forth, wiggling in Snape's grasp, "still thou mistakest, Or else committ'st thy knaveries wilfully.."  
  
"Believe me, king of shadows," Harry pleaded frantically in the strong arms, "I mistook./ Did you not tell me I should know the man/ By the Athenian garment he had on?/ And so far blameless proves my enterprise./ That I have anointed an Athenian's eyes;/ And so far am I glad it so did sort-," he tried to say without laughing as Snape raised an eyebrow, "As this their jangling I esteem a sport."  
  
Snape looked at him, bringing his face close and Harry gulped, shutting up. The taller man put him down on the ground and Harry froze, head bent waiting for instruction. Snape flew into action, pacing around him, prowling the stage as he spoke.  
  
"Thou see'st these lovers seek a pace to fight:/ Hie therefore Robin, overcast the night; Then crush this herb into Lysander's eye;/ Whose liquor hat this virtuous property/ To take from thence all error with his might,/ And make his eyeballs roll with wonted sight./ When the nest wake, all this derision/ Shall seem a dream and fruitless vision,/ And back to Athens shall the lovers wend,/ With league whose date till death shall never end./" He turned to look at Harry and grinned in the dim light, "Whiles I in this affair do thee employ, I'll to my queen and beg her Indian boy; And then I will her charmed eye release/ From monster's view, and all things shall be peace." Harry nodded nervously and sidled up to Snape, putting his hands on Snape's upper arms.  
  
"My fairy lord, this must be done with haste!/" Harry had now crouched down, looking side to side, his torso twisting slightly, "For nights swift dragons cut the clouds full fast,/ And yonder shine Aurora's harbinger;" He stood, and came forward, eyes shining as he jumped in quick movements, back and forth, "At whose approach ghosts, wand'ring here and there,/ troop home to churchyards; damned spirits all/ that in crossways and floods have burial, already to their wormy beds are gone." Harry's voice grew subdued but his head rose higher, eyes to the sky as he lifted a hand and moved it slowly from one side of the room to the other, "For fear lest day should look their shames upon, They willfully themselves exile from light, And must for aye consort with black-browed night…" He looked in hope up to Snape and he placed a hand on the young man's shoulder.  
  
"But we are spirits of another sort:/" he said reassuringly, staring up at the back of the hall, "I with the mornings' love have oft made sport/ And like a forester, the groves may tread,/ Even till the eastern gate, all fiery red, Opening on Neptune with fair blessed beams,/ Turns into yellow gold his salt green streams./ But, notwithstanding, haste; make no delay." Snape cast a finger shaking at Harry as he began to walk off in darkness, the audiences eyes only on him, "we may effect this buisness yet ere day."  
  
Harry looked once after him but nodded and grew a excited smile, hopping up and down, bringing his feet in and down.  
  
"Up and down, up and down, / I will lead them up and down: / I am fear'd in field and town:/ Goblin, lead them up and down!" He had grabbed an unseen vine and flew up into the ceiling. The audience went crazy in applause.  
  
-  
  
The play continued, fervor and passion still strong in its last bits and the lights went down after the workers play, many of the audience members crying with laughter. The forest set came up again, crickets chirping and stars sparkling now not only in the backdrop but also above the audience's heads and in the corners of the theater. There was a whistling heard and chairs creaked as they turned their heads to see Harry ambling up the center aisle, a thick broom, most definitely not his Firebolt, whispering against the ground.  
  
He stopped whistling and leaned on his broom in the center of the aisle. "Now the hungry lion roars,/ And the wolf behowls the moon;/" he said, staring up into nothingness, "Whilst the heavy ploughman snores,/ All with weary task fordone/" He walked a little again but then paused and stared straight ahead, the broom frozen in mid sweep, "Now the wasted brands do glow/ Whilst the screech-owl, screeching loud,/ Puts the wretch that lies in woe/ In remembrance of a shroud." The broom went to his other hand and was sat there lazily, "Now it is the time of night/ That the graves all gaping wide,/ Everyone let's forth his sprite," he crescendoed loudly and paused, eyes shining as he stared up at the ceiling, "In the church-way paths to glide:/" The broom fell to the floor with a clatter and he bent down, gleaming emerald in the faces of the audience, "And we fairies," he said in an excited passion, "that do run/ By the triple Hecate's team,/ From the presence of the sun,/ Following darkness like a dream." The broom was immediately back in his hand and he continued casually, "Now are frolic; not a mouse/ Shall disturb this hallow'd house/ I am sent with broom before," he looked up, and froze, "To sweep the dust behind the door!" He gave a sharp laugh and burst forward, hopping lightly up the steps.  
  
From offstage left, Snape and Cho, arm in arm came, Kyra, Eden, Ginny and Pavarti, as well as many of the extras surrounding and following them. They all knelt in front of the two and Snape called out, Harry prone on the front steps, "Through the house give glimmering light,/ By the dead and drowsy fire:/ Every elf and fairy sprite/ Hop as light as bird from brier;/ And this ditty, after me,/ Sing and dance it trippingly./"  
  
Cho smiled, patting Snape's hand and said in a quieter, more melodic tone, "First, rehearse your song by rote/ To each word a warbling note:/ Hand in Hand, with fairy grace,/ Will we sing and bless this place."  
  
An upbeat, mystical music filled the hall and Snape and Cho began, turning and bowing regally, before doing a simple turn, a twirl, a step and then the whole of the 'fairy kingdom' leapt into action, twisting and leaping and dancing with each other, running in a circle around the two in the center, Puck hanging lazily from a vine. The dance continued until Snape raised his hand and the kingdom fell into relaxation, hanging from the ledges and laying on the steps, sitting listening to his rich voice speak.  
  
"Now until the break of day,/ Through this house each fairy stray./ To the best bride-bed will we,/ Which by us shall blesssed be:/ And the issue there create/ Ever shall be fortunate./ So shall all the couples three/ Ever true in loving be;/" the otherworldly creatures looked longingly up at him as slowly lights went down on them and they seemingly, methodically, disappeared, "And the blots of Nature's hand/ Shall not in their issue stand;/ Never mole, hare lip, nor scar,/ Nor mark prodigious, such as are/ Despised in nativity,/ Shall upon their children be./ With this field-dew consecrate,/ Every fairy take his gate;/ And each several chamber bless./ Through this palace with sweet peace;/" Harry had gotten down from his vine and prowled where the fairies and elves were as they continued to disappear, proving they were gone. Slowly, Kyra, Eden, Ginny and Pavarti simmered into darkness as their wings moved once and they were gone. "And the owner of it blest,/ Ever shall in safety rest." Cho and Snape stood away from each other as the lights dimmed on them, "Trip away; make no stay; Meet me all by break of day." There was no light on stage, save for the stars and Harry was illuminated as he walked through were Cho and Snape had once stood. He looked around and then came downstage center, hands open.  
  
"If we shadows have offended," he began to explain, open and simple, "Think but this," he held one finger aloft, "And all his mended,/ That you have but slumber'd here/ While these-," he paused and gestured all around him, "visions did appear." He walked to one side and back, "And this weak and idle theme, No more yielding but a dream,/" He came back to centerstage and continued, "Gentles, do not reprehend:/ If you pardon, we will mend:/ And, as I am an honest Puck, If we have unearned luck/ Now to 'scape the Serpent's tongue,/" He sat on his heels and shrugged, smiling, "We will make amends ere long./ Else the Puck a liar call:/" He winked and stood again, giving a deep nod and bow, "And so good night unto you all./ Give me your hands, if we be friends,/" A vine lowered from the ceiling and he grabbed it, slowly rising up as strains of applause began to echo throughout the ceiling, "And Robin shall restore amends." Harry disappeared into the ceiling as the curtains fell.  
  
-  
  
The cast assembled as a whole onstage as Harry jumped from his position on the vine, the whole of them surrounding Snape and Cho, from left to right, Pavarti, Eden, Kyra, Ginny, Percy, Penelope, Lee, Seamus, Lavender, Snape, Cho, Hermoine, Ron, Fred, George, Dean, Neville, Crabbe, and Goyle. The audience was standing by the time the curtains rose, cheers and weeping and shouts and cries flying from all corners of the auditorium. Flowers, magically appearing and thrown, appeared at their feet and they stomped as the cast smiled and grinned, some with tears in their eyes, and from somewhere the chant of 'Puck!" came and they cried it as Harry tried to make his way out. He gave a prod to Snape who was, very unusually, smiling embarassedly as girls screamed for him and Harry came out from behind him. Grabbing his hand, Harry bowed, his horns glinting magically in the dim lights and the cast followed.  
  
If it was possible, the audience cheered louder, Hermoine had a tear running as she smiled happily and she leaned onto Ron as they bowed again. They bowed once more and the lights began to dim as the cast held out an arm to the crew heads, to Oliver, to the booth, to Lupin and all went dark, the curtain swishing closed.  
  
Harry and Snape embraced in the dark, sending shivers and sparks and fire into each other as they kissed passionately, full of joy and rapture and appreciation, hidden from all eyes. All too aware of the sheen and smudging makeup as they embraced, they didn't let go until the last possible second when the lights arose, revealing several other couples sharing.  
  
Harry grabbed Snape's hand, didn't care what anyone saw and stared up into the now warm, inviting black eyes, kohl accentuating them.  
  
"I hope it was good enough," Snape grabbed Harry behind the large white flower and for answer, kissed him again.  
  
- 


End file.
